King of Hearts
by Sapphie
Summary: All the girls at Ling High School are in love with Syaoran, even though he is known for breaking hearts. But one girl decides to turn the tables and break his heart. Epilogue UP! **finished**
1. Prologue

AN: Hizies! Here's yet another new fic. ^^;;; I really like this fic. I hope you do too!   
So...go on...read! ^^ 

Note: The prologue will be written as if Shaoran is talking to us. Okay? Okay. Enjoy! 

King of Hearts- Prologue 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


When I think about my teenage years, I remember great times. My friends and I   
had a blast, especially in high school. Those were the best years of my life. I was an   
Honors student, I was very popular, I was (and still am) rich, and most of all, I could get   
any girl I wanted. Oh my god. It was crazy! I had all these girls who had crushes on me.   
They would be proud to say that they were once "Li Shaoran's girlfriend." Girls...they're   
weird. I don't understand them, and I still don't. But as I was saying, there were so many   
girls at Ling High School that were crazy about me. I bet they even made a fan club about   
me! I'm serious! Ahh...those were the days. I had everything I could ask for, and there is   
not one thing about my high school years that I don't remember.   
First of all, let me start from the beginning. I promise I won't leave anything out.   
I'll give you all the details. Okay, let's see.   
Okay. In my first year of high shcool, I wasn't really _that_ popular. Why?   
Because I was new to the school. I had just transferred to Ling High School (which is in   
Tomoeda, Japan) from Hong Kong. At first, I made a few friends. They were really nice   
to me. One of my best friends was a girl named Tomoyo. More on her later. Anyway, my   
friends introduced me to their friends and their friends introduced me to their friends and   
their friends and....okay, you get the idea. Anyway, when I met a girl, she would always   
blush when she looked at me. Some would even tell me that I was cute. (Is that always   
the way girls talk?) I really didn't care what they thought. I just dismissed it. Then one   
day, someone found out that I was the future Li clan leader. You see, they weren't really   
supposed to find out. I don't know why. I guess my mother was afraid that someone   
would try to kidnap me or something. But anyway, when people found out, I was   
suddenly "the big man on campus." All the girls wanted to go out with me and all the   
guys hated me cuz I took away any chance of them getting a girlfriend. So, there I was,   
getting a whole lot of attention. That's when I let the attention get to my head. I'm being   
serious when I say this...._all_ the girls loved me. I would have at least five girls ask me   
out in ONE day!! I swear!!! Since I let the attention get to my head, I would say yes to a   
girl, go out with her for about 3 days, at the least, and dump her. But the weird thing is,   
they wouldn't really care. Girls would "compete" with each other. They would say "I   
went out with Shaoran for 3 days!" Then another would say "Oh yeah? Well, I went out   
with him for 4 days!! Ha!" It actually amused me then. It still does. Like I said before,   
girls are weird. As I was saying, girls would always ask me out. The longest time I ever   
went out with a girl is...I think a week and two days. *sweatdrop*   
So anyway, I was the "cutest" or "hottest" guy in school. How do I know they   
called me these names? My friend, Tomoyo told me all the gossip. She was my inside   
connection. So, I was always one of the first people to hear about rumors, who's dating   
who, etc. Tomoyo's a popular girl, but she's not stuck up like all the others. She was   
always so nice to me. She's one of the reasons why I became so popular. If you were "in   
the know," you were automatically labeled "a popular," and because of Tomoyo, I was   
definitely "in the know." I'm so glad I became good friends with her. She was my friend,   
even before I became popular. I'm still good friends with her. We've been staying in   
touch. So, back to being "in the know." She's always told me the latest news all   
throughout high school, and I've been able to stay popular too.   
Like I said before, I had everything I could ever ask for. My high school years   
were the best years of my life. I'll never forget them. Ling High School holds so many   
memories for me, and I have so many of them. But the one thing I'll remember most of   
all is "the one"....the girl that got away.   


*** to be continued ***   
  



	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for reviewing!!! *squeak* You all just made my day!!! ^__^ Now I'll   
actually have something to cheer about when I go to a football game tonight. ( I'm a   
cheerleader, if you didn't get that.. ^^;;) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! Hope you   
like this chapter!! 

Note: This chapter..and all the other chapters...will be told in the present tense. It's just   
easier to do that way. Hope you don't mind! ^^;; Well, read on! And if you don't mind,   
please R+R! ^^ 

King of Hearts- Chapter 1 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Shaoran let out a yawn. He crossed his arms and slouched in his chair a bit. He   
looked around the room. As he expected, there were girls looking at him, giggling at him,   
blushing and everything else girls did when they saw him. Suddenly, he felt a poke in his   
back. He sat up quickly, a little surprised by it. He turned around and gave Tomoyo a   
playful glare. Tomoyo smiled innocently.   
"You know, slouching is bad for your back." Tomoyo whispered, trying to hold   
back a giggle. "What would we do if our future Li clan leader had a bad back?" Tomoyo   
asked slyly. Shaoran still glared at her.   
"Haha. Very funny." he whispered back. He turned around and began to tap his   
pen on the desk. Letting out a sigh, he wondered, 'When will this class end?' Then   
almost as if his question had been heard, the ball rang. The sound of the bell meant that   
all students had a ten minute break from classes. Shaoran got up out of his seat and   
leaned against his desk. Tomoyo got out of her seat and stood next to him. Some other   
girls lingered around to stare and look at Shaoran. He noticed a girl looking at him. The   
girl quickly turned her head to pretend she was talking to her friend. Tomoyo smiled at   
Shaoran. The girl slowly turned her head to look at him again. Shaoran caught her   
looking at him and gave her one of his smiles. The girl blushed and turned around,   
giggling with her friend. Tomoyo giggled a bit and slowly shook her head.   
"Don't you get tired of girls staring at you?" Tomoyo asked quietly.   
"No." Shaoran answered. 'It's quite amusing." he said. Again, Tomoyo shook her   
head.   
"You know, you're being really mean! You play with the hearts of young girls!"   
Tomoyo said.   
"I know, but..." Shaoran ran his fingers through his thick chestnut hair. " I can't   
help it if I look good." Shaoran said. Tomoyo sighed.   
"You know, with an attitude like that, I bet you wouldn't be able to keep a steady   
girlfriend." Tomoyo said, almost as if to challenge him.   
"For your information, I _could_ have a steady girlfriend. I just choose not to   
have one." Shaoran said confidently.   
"Yeah. Sure. I'll believe it when I see it." Tomoyo said. Shaoran just shrugged   
and smiled. Soon, class began again.   
"Everybody, have a seat. Settle down." the teacher said. She waited until all was   
silent. "I would like you to meet a new student." The teacher motioned for this new   
student to come in. Soon, a girl with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes walked   
in. All eyes fell on her. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Ms. Kinomoto Sakura." A   
shower of greetings were thrown at her. Sakura smiled at the class.   
"Hi everyone!" she greeted cheerfully.   
"Okay, Sakura." the teacher said. "Why don't you have a seat at the empty desk in   
the back behind Tomoyo? Tomoyo, can you please raise your hand?" Tomoyo raised her   
hand. Sakura quietly nodded her head and walked down the aisle. Noticing that the guy   
sitting in front of the girl named Tomoyo had been staring at her since she entered the   
room. She gave him a sweet smile when she passed him. Sakura sat down, taking off her   
hat and putting her bag on the floor. Tomoyo turned around.   
"Welcome, Sakura." Tomoyo greeted happily.   
"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling at her.   
"Would you like me to show you around the school?"   
"Sure. That would be great." Sakura said.   
"Great!! How about we start at lunch? That's right after this class."   
"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled at her and turned back   
around. Shaoran turned around.   
"Were you talking to the new girl?" Shaoran asked Tomoyo in a whisper.   
"Yeah, I was. And her name is Sakura, not 'the new girl.'" Tomoyo said.   
"Okay, okay. Sakura." he whispered. Tomoyo smiled, knowing that he had his   
eyes on her. Sakura looked up from her notebook and noticed that Shaoran was looking   
at her. She smiled at him again. Shaoran smiled back and turned around in his seat. He   
smiled to himself. 'Hmm...she's cute. I have to go out with her. Too bad I'll only be   
breaking her heart.' he thought. 

// Lunch time \\ 

Sakura stared at a piece of paper that had her locker number and combination on   
it. She then looked at a map of the school. Her eyes darted back and forth, not knowing   
which way to go. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder. She turned   
around in a startled motion.   
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." Tomoyo said apologetically.   
"It's okay." Sakura said, smiling.   
"Is that your locker number?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the paper Sakura held in   
her hand.   
"Yeah. It is. Can you help me find it? I'm kinda lost." Sakura said, blushing   
slightly.   
"Sure." Tomoyo replied. "Can I see that?"   
Sakura nodded and handed Tomoyo the paper. Tomoyo smiled.   
"I know right where it is." Tomoyo said confidently. "Come on. It's this way."   
With that, Sakura followed Tomoyo. In no time, they were at Sakura's locker. Sakura   
smiled.   
"Thanks a lot. I thought I'd never find it." Sakura said, nervously giggling.   
"No problem." Tomoyo said brightly. Sakura opened her locker and put her   
school books and bag in it.   
"Hey, are you still up for that tour of the school?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Yeah! Definitely!" Sakura said excitedly. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's   
cheerfulness.   
"Okay!" Tomoyo chirped. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her. "Come on.   
Let's go." Tomoyo said excitedly. 

// Somewhere else in the school \\ 

Shaoran had just finished playing a game of soccer. He went to the bathroom and   
splashed some cold water on his face. Grabbing his towel, he dried his face off. He   
changed into some new clean clothes before he stepped outside. Feeling bored, he   
decided to look for Tomoyo. He scanned the area, but she was nowhere to be found.   
Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find a girl there. Shaoran   
gave her a fake smile. (Of course, she didn't know that.)   
"Hi there." he said. It was obvious that the girl was too nervous to say anything.   
"Hi, Shaoran." she said shyly. "Um, well, I ... I was wondering if you wanted to   
go to the movies with me tonight," she said, blushing furiously. Shaoran smiled.   
"I'd love to, but I'm busy tonight. Sorry, sweetie." he said apologetically.   
"Okay. Maybe next time." she said.   
"Okay." he said. The girl waved goodbye and ran towards a swarm of giggling   
girls. Shaoran slowly shook his head. He walked towards the cafeteria, thinking that   
maybe Tomoyo would be there. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.   
"Oh, sorry." Shaoran said quickly. He looked at the person he bumped into. "Oh,   
Tomoyo. It's you." he said in a surprised voice.   
"It's okay." Tomoyo said. "Oh! Since you're here, let me introduce you two."   
Tomoyo said enthusiastically. She pulled Sakura next to her. Sakura hesitated a bit, but   
soon managed a smile.   
"Shaoran, meet Sakura. Sakura, meet Shaoran." Tomoyo said.   
"Hello." Shaoran said. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it while smiling at her.   
Sakura blushed a bit.   
"Hi." Sakura said a bit shyly.   
"How do you like it here so far?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.   
"It's nice here." Sakura answered. "I just hope that people like me." Sakura   
added. Shaoran smirked.   
"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll make a lot of friends in no time. Trust me, I   
know. And anyway, you've already become friends with Tomoyo, so there's no doubt   
that you'll make even more friends." he said confidently.   
"Yeah, Shaoran's right. You'll definitely be able to make a lot of new friends."   
Tomoyo chirped. Sakura smiled.   
"Thank you, guys." Sakura said happily. Everyone remained silent for a moment,   
not knowing what to say. Tomoyo cleared her throat.   
"So, Sakura. Do you want me to show you around some more or do you want to   
continue tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.   
"Umm, why don't you show me around some more. I want to know my way   
around this school A.S.A.P." Sakura said.   
"Okay then." Tomoyo said. Sakura turned to Shaoran.   
"It was nice meeting you." Sakura said with a smile.   
"Likewise." Shaoran replied.   
"Bye, Shaoran." Tomoyo said.   
"Bye, Tomoyo. Bye, Sakura." Shaoran said. They waved goodbye and went their   
separate ways. 

// A few minutes later... \\ 

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on a bench, waiting for the bell to ring. They had about   
ten minutes left of lunch. Sakura let out a sigh. She turned towards Tomoyo.   
"Umm....can I ask you something?" Sakura asked a bit nervously.   
"Sure. What is it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura hesitated.   
"Well, I was wondering...and please don't tell anyone....but....I was wondering...is   
Shaoran going out with someone?" Sakura asked, blushing a bit. Tomoyo let out a little   
giggle. She couldn't help it.   
"Oh, Sakura. You're just like all the other girls. You've fallen for his trap."   
Tomoyo said. Suddenly, confusion was written all over Sakura's face. "Okay, let me   
explain." Tomoyo said. She took a deep breath.   
"Okay. Shaoran. He is the school's cutest guy. He is also the most conceited guy   
in this school, but for some odd reason, that doesn't seem to bother the girls. But anyway,   
he has a huge ego. And ever since I met him, he's been breaking the hearts of young girls.   
I've tried time and again to make him stop, but he won't. He's so wrapped up in his   
conceitedness that he feels he should play every girl. So he sets up these traps which will   
lure all girls to him, only to get their heart broken by him."   
Sakura looked at her with amazement.   
"Wow. Shaoran's really like that?" Sakura asked.   
"Yup. And I don't think he plans to stop breaking hearts anytime soon." Tomoyo   
said, sighing. "I just wish that he would stop hurting girls' feelings. I know I sound mean   
when I say this, but I want _his_ heart to be broken, just so he knows what it feels like for   
us girls." Tomoyo said. Suddenly, Sakura smirked.   
"Tomoyo, I think your wish might just come true."   
  


*** to be continued ***   


AN: Umm...yeah. If you don't mind, please review! and if you want an email whenever   
i update this fic, leave your email addy or sign in or email me! ^^ Jaa! 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: OHHHH MYYYY GODDDD!!!! Thank you sooooooooooo much to everyone who   
reviewed my fic!! I'm soooooo happy!!! *squeak* Thank you soooo much!! ^___^ I   
hope this chapter is good! ^^;; And please review! ^^ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 2**

By: Sapphie ^.~   


The re-entry bell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo got up from the bench and headed towards   
the building.   
  
"What class do you have now?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked down at her schedule.   
  
"Um....I have....English class next." Sakura said. A disappointed look crossed Tomoyo's   
face.   
  
"Darn. We don't have the same class together." Tomoyo said. "Can I see your schedule   
for a second?"   
  
"Yeah. Sure." Sakura said, handing her the paper. Tomoyo quickly scanned it.   
  
"No fair. We don't have any more classes together." Tomoyo said, beginning to pout.   
Sakura giggled.   
  
"It's okay. We'll see each other tomorrow. And maybe one day, we can stay after school   
together." Sakura said with hopefulness. Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"That's a good idea." Tomoyo said. Sakura gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, I guess   
I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay. See you later." Sakura said. With that, they both waved good bye and went their   
separate ways.   


// Last class of the day - Sakura's POV \\ 

Sakura tapped her pencil on her notebook, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring.   
Thankfully, there were only 2 more minutes left in the period. Sakura let out a sigh.   
Then, almost immediately after her sigh, the bell rang. Sakura got out of her seat and   
headed straight for her locker. She put some books away and took out her bag. Slinging it   
over her shoulder, she walked towards the entrance of the school, where her brother   
would pick her up. Sakura sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for him to pick her up.   
As she was waiting, she noticed a blonde haired girl walking around with flyers in her   
hands. She was passing them out to every girl she saw. Soon, the girl made her way   
towards Sakura. The girl smiled at Sakura, handing her one of the papers.   
  
"Come try out for the cheerleading squad!" she said brightly. Immediately, the girl left to   
pass out more flyers. Sakura looked at the flyer. It read: 

_The Ling High School Cheerleaders welcome you to try out for the cheerleading squad!_   
_Come be a part of a team of high spirited and energetic girls!! Join now! Don't miss_   
_out!! Tryouts are this Friday._

Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She then heard a different girl nearby talking   
about the flyer that was given. 

"Oh my god. You know what this means. A new girlfriend for...Shaoran." the girl said.   
Another girl joined the conversation. 

"I know! He's gone out with ALL of the cheerleaders, and if some new girls make the   
team, chances are that he'll go out with them too." the other girl said. Sakura looked   
back at the paper. She smirked to herself. 

"Hmm...this might be what I need to get back at Shaoran for what he's done to all those   
innocent girls." Sakura whispered to herself. She suddenly got up and walked over to the   
two girls. "Um...sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear that Shaoran goes out   
with all the cheerleaders. Is that true?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah! It's true." one of the girls replied. 

"Uh huh. And there is not ONE cheerleader that hasn't gone out with him." the other   
said. Sakura was surprised by this. 

"You mean, every girl that's ever made the cheerleading team has gone out with   
Shaoran?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"Yup. That's right. It's happened every year." the first girl said. 

"Ohh." Sakura said, absorbing the information she was given. She then saw her brother's   
car coming around the corner. "Well, thanks for answering my questions. It's just that   
I'm new here and all, so I don't know that many people." Sakura said. 

"Oh. You're welcome." the second girl said. "If you ever have any questions, feel free to   
ask us." she said. Sakura smiled warmly. 

"Thanks." Sakura said. 

"By the way, what's your name?" the first girl asked. 

"Sakura." she answered. Just then, her brother pulled up to the curb. Sakura got into the   
car and waved them good bye. As Sakura put on her seat belt, her brother, Toya, looked   
at the flyer Sakura had. He let out a laugh when he saw it. 

"Are you going to try out?" he asked, trying to hold back his laughter while driving away.   
Sakura shot him a glare. 

"None of your business." Sakura said coldly. Toya let out another laugh. 

"Come on. Tell me. Wait. Let me guess. You are, aren't you? Trying to fit in, huh?" Toya   
asked, finding the thought of Sakura cheerleading amusing. Sakura still glared at him. 

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to try out." she said in a monotonous voice. 

"Oh, okay. Just don't fall on your face." Toya said sneered. 

"Whatever, Toya." Sakura said, ignoring him for the rest of the ride home. 

(AN: Okay, sorry if you people don't like this, but I'm going to fast forward this to the   
day of tryouts.) 

// The day of tryouts \\ 

Sakura was at her locker, getting out some books. She closed her locker and walked   
towards the gym area. While walking there, she bumped into Tomoyo. 

"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura said. 

"Hi, Sakura! What are you doing here? Don't you usually leave school around this time?"   
Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh, I'm going to try out for cheerleading." Sakura said, a slight color of pink grazing her   
face. 

"Oh, really? Cool. Good luck!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. 

"Thanks." Sakura said. "Well, I better get going." 

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Tomoyo said. 

"Okay. Ja ne!" Sakura said. (AN: 'Ja ne' means 'bye') With that, they waved goodbye   
and went their separate ways. 

Sakura then walked down a flight of stairs and walked into a crowded gym. There were a   
lot of girls that wanted to try out. A shocked expression crossed her face. 

'Wow. There must be like a million girls in here!' Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly, a   
girl dressed in a cheerleading uniform tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura turned   
around. 

"Hi. If you're here to try out for the cheerleading team, then go to that table to right and   
sign in." the cheerleader said. 

"Okay, thanks." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura walked over to the table and signed her   
name on the sign up sheet. She then decided to go over to the mats and warmed up her   
cartwheels, round-offs, and back handsprings. While she was warming up, she heard   
some girls say, "wow, she's good," or "look at that girl, what a show off," or "oh my   
god, how does she do that?" Soon, it was time for tryouts. 

(AN: Sorry, we're gonna fast forward again. ^^;;; Sorry!) 

// After tryouts \\ 

All the girls that tried out for the team sat on the gym floor, drinking their bottled water.   
All the current cheerleaders sat at a table in their uniforms. Shaoran stood at the door of   
the gym, watching to see who would make the team. Many of the girls that tried out   
didn't make it. Only a select few made the team, which included Sakura. When Sakura's   
name was called out, Sakura was surprised. In a way, she hadn't really expected to be   
chosen, but it was amazing to her how she made it. She smiled to herself. 

// Syaoran's POV \\ 

'Oh my god. Sakura made the team? Hmm...this is getting very interesting. Of course, she   
won't be able to resist my good looks. It'll be easy to make her go out with me. No one   
can refuse me.' he thought. 'Okay. My goal: to go out with Kinomoto Sakura and break   
her heart.' With that, he smirked to himself. 

// Sakura's POV \\ 

'This is great!' Sakura thought. 'I'm one step closer to getting back at Shaoran. This   
couldn't be any better!!" she thought happily. 'I hope you take notes, Shaoran, cuz it's   
gonna take more than your looks and words to break _my_ heart.' she thought. 

Suddenly, she noticed Shaoran approaching her. Sakura smiled at him. 

"Hey, Sakura. Congratulations on making the team!" Shaoran said. 

"Thanks." Sakura said. 

"You know what. You should celebrate. How about I take you out for some cake or   
something?" Shaoran offered. 

"Oh, that sounds great, but I can't. I have to go home and finish my homework. I don't   
really have time to go out right now." Sakura said apologetically. 

"Aw, that sucks. Oh well. You should celebrate when you get home. Treat yourself to   
something." Shaoran suggested. 

"Don't worry. I will." Sakura said with a smile. Shaoran smiled back. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Shaoran said. 

"Yeah, okay." Sakura said. 

"Bye." Shaoran said, giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. Sakura just smiled. 

"Bye." Sakura said. After Shaoran left, Sakura grinned to herself. 'This is wonderful!! I   
have Shaoran exactly where I want him.' she thought, letting out an menacing grin.   


*** to be continued ***   


AN: So.....how was that? I hope it was okay. *shrugs* Tell me what you think. Leave a   
review please!! Thanks!! ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: *takes a deep breath* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I got sooooo many   
reviews!!!!! This is soooo exciting to me!!! OMG!!! Thank you soooo much for   
reviewing! You don't know how appreciative I am of your reviews!! *squeak* Well, I'm   
gonna stop babbling so you can read on! 

------------ 

Note: I'm going to spell Shaoran the original way. I just wanted to try spelling his name   
that way for a bit, but now I don't really like it, so I'll be spelling it Syaoran from now   
on. Sorry if this bothers/bothered anyone. 

------------- 

King of Hearts- Chapter 3 

By: Sapphie 

-------------- 

// The next day \\ 

Sakura was at her locker, getting out her books for the morning. As she closed her locker,   
she saw Syaoran walking down the hallway, holding hands with one of the few new   
cheerleaders. She rolled her eyes at the couple. She couldn't believe how conceited   
Syaoran was and how naive the girl was. Sakura then gave herself a reassuring smile. 

'Enjoy what little time you have left, Syaoran, because soon your heart will be so broken   
that you will stop playing with innocent hearts.' Sakura thought. With that thought on her   
mind, she happily walked to class. 

// At lunch \\ 

Sakura sat quietly underneath a cherry blossom tree, reading a book. Tomoyo walked by   
and saw Sakura by herself. She then decided to walk over and accompany her. 

"Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo greeted. Sakura looked up from her book, 

"Oh hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura said brightly. 

"Mind if I sit down?" 

"No. Go right ahead." Sakura said while making room for Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and   
sat down next to Sakura. 

"So..." Tomoyo began. "Is my wish coming true?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. Sakura   
smirked. 

"Oh, it'll come true. Hopefully, sooner than you think." Sakura said. 

"Wow. That's great! I can't wait for him to get a taste of his own medicine." Tomoyo   
said with a sly grin. 

"Yeah, me too." Sakura stated. "Oh, by the way. I was wondering something." Sakura   
said somewhat nervously. Tomoyo gave her a curious look. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well, I was just wondering..." Sakura paused for a moment. 

"Well, what is it?? Don't keep me in suspense!" Tomoyo said with anxiety. Sakura   
smiled and blushed a bit. 

"Okay. I was wondering if you know who Syaoran's gone out with so far." Sakura said.   
"Oh, nevermind. It's a dumb question. No one keeps tracks of these things." 

Tomoyo smiled. 

"That's where you're wrong." Tomoyo said, grinning. "Ever since I met him, I've kept   
track of who he's gone out with, and from what I've counted, he's gone out with almost   
every girl in this school." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. "By the way, why do you ask?" 

"Oh, this information is going to get me closer to making your wish come true." Sakura   
said. Tomoyo grinned. 

"This is great!" Tomoyo said, beaming with happiness. 

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to need your help in this." Sakura said. "Can you help me out?" 

"Oh, definitely." Tomoyo said. 

"Great! Want to get started?" Sakura asked with excitement. 

"Yeah!!" Tomoyo said with enthusiasm. With that, they began their plan to break   
Syaoran's heart. 

// Elsewhere... \\ 

Syaoran sat down in the grass next to his girlfriend. Around her was a swarm of girls,   
who happened to be her friends. They talked with each other, chatting on and on the way   
girls always did. While Syaoran sat there, his mind began to wander. He began to think   
about a certain girl with emerald green eyes. Soon realizing what he was doing, he shook   
his head a bit. 

'No. I can't think about her. I'm not supposed to care about or think about her. She's just   
another girl whose heart I have to break. So, snap out of it, Syaoran!!' he thought to   
himself. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his girlfriend scolding him. 

"Syaoran!! Are you listening?" his girlfriend, Angela, nagged. 

"Sorry, hun. I was just thinking about what we should do together this weekend."   
Syaoran said. Angela let out a bright smile. 

"Aww, how sweet!!" Angela exclaimed. Almost immediately, a shower of _awww_ was   
thrown at the couple. Syaoran smiled, though deep inside, he wished he could get away   
from the girls. Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon, more _awws_ were heard. 

"Angela. We're gonna go inside for the rest of lunch." one of her friends said. "Wanna   
come?" 

Angela looked at Syaoran. 

"I'm gonna go with them, okay? I'll see you in class." Angela said. Syaoran smiled at   
her. 

"Okay. See you later." he said. He gave her a kiss before she left. After she was out of   
sight, Syaoran got up and walked around. While walking, he bumped into one of his   
friends. "Oh hey, John." Syaoran said. 

"Hey, Syaoran. What's up?" John asked. 

"Oh, nothing much." Syaoran replied while shrugging his shoulders. 

"So, I noticed that you're going out with Angela." John stated. "What number girl is this?   
125th girl you've gone out with?" John said jokingly. 

"I don't know. I've lost count." Syaoran retorted. John laughed at his comment. 

"Your plan is to go out with every girl in this school, right?" John asked curiously. 

"Yeah." Syaoran replied calmly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"How far along are you? How many more girls do you have to go out with?" 

"Well, I'm doing really good so far. I'm going out with Angela now, but that'll all be   
over in a few days. So, I think I have just a few more." Syaoran said. John raised an   
eyebrow. 

"How many, to be exact?" Syaoran paused for a moment to think. 

"Hmm. Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think I only have two or three more girls to go   
out with." Syaoran said proudly. 

"Wow, man. You've come a long way." 

"Thanks." 

"So, who's going to be the last girl you go out with?" John asked anxiously. 

"I don't know yet." Syaoran said. 

"How about you go out with that new girl? What's her name....oh yeah....Sakura. She's so   
cute and so hot. Why don't you make her the last girl?" John suggested. Syaoran ran his   
hand through his hair. 

"You know, John. That sounds like a good idea. I think that's what I'll do." Syaoran said.   
"Thanks for the suggestion." 

John smiled. 

"Anytime, man." he said. "Good luck in carrying out your plan." 

"Thanks." Syaoran said. With that, they both went their separate ways. Feeling bored   
again, Syaoran decided to go look for Tomoyo. He walked around the parking lot and   
headed towards the cherry blossom trees. As he made his way towards the grove, he saw   
Tomoyo, Sakura, and another guy. It was David, the school's star quarterback.   
Apparently, Sakura and David were flirting with each other. Soon, Syaoran's hand curled   
into a tight fist. He then released it when he realized what he was doing. 

'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't care that David is flirting with Sakura. I'm not   
supposed to care about her! Come on. Get it together.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'This   
is it. It's definite. Sakura is going to be the last girl I go out with. It'll be a great finish to   
my goal. After I break Sakura's heart, I will be known as the first guy to go out with   
every girl in the school since freshman year. I just hope nothing goes wrong when it   
comes time for me to make Sakura go out with me.' 

Syaoran looked ahead at this disturbing scene. Sakura and David were flirting with each   
other. This could turn into a bad situation. Many thoughts ran through Syaoran's head. 

'What if they go out with each other and never break up? Then I can't go out with   
Sakura. Wait. That's not possible. No girl can resist me. No girl ever has. And anyway,   
David is just a dumb jock. He wouldn't stay true to her. He'd break up with her in a few   
days. So what am I worrying about? Come on. Get yourself together.' Syaoran scolded   
himself. 

Soon, it seemed as if Sakura and David were ending their conversation. David leaned in   
and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. These actions   
made Syaoran nervous. They seemed to be getting close. Soon, David left and was out of   
sight. Syaoran took a deep breath and walked towards the two girls. Tomoyo and Sakura   
were walking but soon stopped when they noticed Syaoran walking towards them. 

"Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"Hi." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran smiled at Sakura. 

"Hey, Tomoyo. Hey, Sakura." Syaoran said coolly. "What's up?" 

"Nothing, really." Tomoyo answered while shrugging. "Oh yeah. You have a new   
girlfriend?" Tomoyo added. 

"Yeah. Angela." Syaoran replied. He looked at Sakura to see her reaction. Unfortunately   
for him, she had a calm and indifferent look on her face. 

"That's cool." Sakura said. 

"Yeah. That's great." Tomoyo added. 

"Well, Syaoran. I hate to say this, but I really gotta get going." Sakura said. "I'll talk to   
you later, okay?" Syaoran gave a small smile. 

"Okay." Syaoran answered simply. "Bye, girls." he said, waving good-bye. 

"Bye!" the girls said while walking away. When Tomoyo and Sakura walked far away   
from Syaoran, they began to giggle. 

"So, what happened when Syaoran saw me flirting with David?" Sakura asked anxiously.   
Tomoyo tried hard to stop giggling. 

"Oh gosh, it was sooo funny. Syaoran didn't stop looking at you. He seemed to get really   
upset about it." Tomoyo said, still trying to hold back her laughter. 

"Well, at least now he has some fear installed in him. If he thinks it's gonna be that easy   
to break _my_ heart, then he better think again." Sakura stated, letting out a short burst   
of laughter. Tomoyo could no longer hold in her laughter and joined Sakura. 

"This is too funny." Tomoyo said in between giggles. 

"Yes. Finally, he's getting a taste of his own medicine." Sakura said evilly. Tomoyo let   
out a smirk. 

"And it's about time, too." Tomoyo added. They gave each other a high five, letting out   
another round of laughs while they walked to their classes.   
  


AN: Um...I don't really like this chapter. But you tell me what YOU think by leaving a   
review! ^^ Thankies! Bai!!   
  



	5. Chapter 4

AN: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! OMG!! Thanks for the great positive reviews!! I   
never thought this fic would get this many reviews. Thank you so much!! Your reviews   
truly inspire sooo much!! They make me want to continue writing my fics!! Thank you   
thank you thank you!!!! Oh yeah, and a big fat Nikkiness shout out to **Starrie**!!! Thanks so   
much for helping me through all my fics!! ^______^ Heheheeee. Okay, anywayz, yeah.   
Read on! 

---------- 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 4******

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

// The next week \\ 

Syaoran walked his new girlfriend, Carla, to her class. When they reached her classroom   
door, they stopped and held hands. 

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Syaoran said, placing a palm on her pink cheek. Carla   
blushed a bit. 

"Okay." Carla said happily. 

"See you later, babe." he said. He tilted her head up a bit and kissed her. Carla blushed   
yet again. 

"Bye, Syaoran." she said. While he was leaving, she waved good bye. 

Syaoran headed for his classroom. While walking to class, he was laying out his plans in   
his head. 

'Okay. Carla's the second to last girl that I have to go out with. Sakura will be the last   
girl I go out with. It's perfect. Then, I'll be the first guy to go out with every girl in Ling   
High School. This is too easy. I just have to break up with Carla in a few more days, then   
I'll easily steal Sakura's heart, then break it.' he thought. Syaoran let out a sly grin.   
'Maybe I should flirt with her a bit so that she'll have "feelings" for me.' Syaoran   
thought. He walked into the classroom, looking for Sakura. Suddenly, a frown   
immediately appeared on his face. 'Damn it. David beat me to it.' he thought angrily.   
Apparently, David and Sakura were flirting with each other...and enjoying it. Syaoran's   
hand slowly curled up into a fist. It made him angry to watch them flirting with each   
other. Realizing what he was doing, he immediately stopped and sat at his desk. 

Suddenly, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. A bit startled, Syaoran turned   
around to see who it was. He then let out a sigh of relief. 

"Tomoyo. You startled me." he said. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Hmm...you had an interesting look on your face just a while ago." Tomoyo said with a   
grin on her face. Syaoran tried hard to hold back his blush. 

"What look?" he asked, trying to play it off. 

"You know very well what I'm talking about. When you saw Sakura and David, you   
looked disturbed." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at the floor and said nothing. Tomoyo   
grinned. "You like her, don't you?" Tomoyo said accusingly. 

"What?!? What're you talking about? I don't like her! I don't care about her." Syaoran   
said. Tomoyo laughed. 

"Oh really? If you don't like her or care about her, then why are you blushing?" Tomoyo   
asked slyly. Without replying, Syaoran turned away from Tomoyo, feeling completely   
embarrassed. 

"I don't like her, okay?" he said finally. 

"Okay, then." Tomoyo said, trying hard to hold back a laugh. 

"Okay, everyone! Sit down! Class is starting." the teacher said. 

// At lunch \\ 

Sakura and Tomoyo sat underneath a cherry blossom tree, eating their lunch. After taking   
a few bites out their sandwiches, they began to converse with each other. 

"So, Tomoyo. Anything new with Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"Oh my god. You should've seen it! In class, when you were flirting with David, Syaoran   
was watching you and he was getting all mad watching you guys." Tomoyo said, trying to   
hold back laughter. 

"Oh my god!! Really?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded her head. Sakura then burst out   
into laughter. Tomoyo soon joined her. After their laughter diminished, Tomoyo spoke   
again. 

"You know what? I think Syaoran is beginning to fall for you. Everytime he sees you, he   
looks very happy, but when he sees you with David or another guy, he gets mad. Doesn't   
that tell you something?" 

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I think he's starting to like me." Sakura said. "And that's good.   
The more he likes me, the more hurt he'll be when I break his heart." she said evilly.   
Tomoyo revealed an evil grin. 

"You wanna take a walk around? Knowing Syaoran, he'll probably 'coincidentally'   
bump into you." Tomoyo suggested. 

"Yeah. Let's go. Then I can play with his emotions more." Sakura said. With that, they   
got up from their places and walked around. 

// Somewhere else...\\ 

Carla and Syaoran stood at the entrance of the school, holding hands. Carla smiled at   
Syaoran, trying to hold back her blush. 

"So, what are you doing after school today, Syaoran?" Carla asked. 

"Well, I have soccer practice after school, but I can always make room for you." Syaoran   
said with suave in his voice. Carla looked away from his face, blushing furiously.   
Syaoran chuckled. He then turned her head to face his and kissed her lips. Syaoran   
wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They   
kissed each other like they were the only people in the world. Suddenly, they were   
interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker. 

_Attention all cheerleaders. Please come to the gym area in 5 minutes. This is_   
_mandatory. All cheerleaders, come to the gym in 5 minutes for a mandatory meeting._   
_Thank you._

Carla looked at Syaoran and pouted. 

"Sorry, Syaoran. I gotta go." she said while running her fingers through Syaoran's   
chestnut hair. He smiled at her. 

"Go on. I'll see you after school." Syaoran said. 

"Okay!" she said happily. She gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." she said.   
After leaving, Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"Oh my god. I can't wait to get this over with! I can't stand her." Syaoran said quietly to   
himself. "I'll kill myself if I don't break up with her soon." he said, letting out another   
sigh. "All I want to do is break up with Carla and finally go out with--" Syaoran stopped   
mid-sentence after hearing footsteps coming in his direction. After seeing who was   
coming his way, he smiled. "Sakura!" Syaoran called out. 

Sakura turned and looked at him. 

"Oh. Hi, Syaoran." Sakura said plainly. 

"What's up?" he asked as he walked closer towards her. 

"Nothing much." Sakura said blatantly. Syaoran was beginning to panic inside, not   
knowing what to say to her. Syaoran was about to say something to her when Sakura   
spoke. "Um, I don't mean to be rude by cutting this conversation short, but I have to go   
to a mandatory cheerleading meeting and I can't be late. Sorry." she said. 

"Oh, okay." Syaoran said. He tried to hide his disappointment. "By the way, where's   
Tomoyo?" he asked. 

"Oh, she's with Chiharu and Naoko somewhere over there." Sakura said, pointing behind   
her. "I gotta go now. Bye." With that, she jogged towards the gym area. As she jogged   
away, she smiled to herself. 

'This is great. It's so obvious that he has some kind of feelings for me. It'll be so easy to   
break his heart. Then he'll knows what it feels like to have your heart scarred forever.'   
Sakura thought. 

// Syaoran's POV \\ 

Syaoran watched as Sakura jogged away. He combed his hair with his fingers a bit. 

'Why do I always think about her? She doesn't matter to me! None of the girls I've gone   
out with matter to me. Well, maybe everyone except Tomoyo. She's always cared about   
me, so I care about her. She cares about me so much, that she even pretended to be going   
out with me when I asked her to. I told everyone that I was going to go out with   
_every_ girl in the school, and that had to include Tomoyo. If we didn't pretend to   
be girlfriend and boyfriend, everyone would start questioning me. Thank god Tomoyo   
agreed to help me out. I mean, I could never go out with her. She's like one of my sisters   
to me. Tomoyo....what would I do without her?' Syaoran let out a sigh. 'Well, let me find   
her and get the latest gossip around the school.' he thought. He walked into the direction   
Sakura had pointed to and soon enough, he found Tomoyo. 

"Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said happily. 

"Hey, Tomoyo." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled at him. 

"Is there something you want to ask me?" she asked. 

"Tomoyo, you know me like an open book." he said, grinning. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Well, what is it that you want to know?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well, I was just wondering. I thought maybe you'd know. Do you know if Sakura is   
going out with anyone like, say, David?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled. 

"No. She isn't. As far as I know, she's still single." Tomoyo said. 

"Okay. Thanks, Tomoyo." he said. Tomoyo grinned and began to giggle. A confused   
look crossed Syaoran's face. "What's so funny?" he asked. 

"You like Sakura. I know you do." Tomoyo said, smiling. Syaoran blushed a bit. 

"No, I don't!!" Syaoran said. 

"Yes, you do." Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice. 

"No, I don't!" he retorted. Before Tomoyo could say anything else, he walked away. Just   
when he walked away, the bell rang. Syaoran went to the rest of his classes, went to   
soccer practice after school, saw Carla for a while and went home. That night, he had   
trouble getting to sleep. He had ten million things running through his head, but soon   
enough, he fell asleep. 

// The next day \\ 

Syaoran went to class and saw Carla. She smiled at him and went to give him a hug, but   
Syaoran held her away. 

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. 

"Carla, I'm sorry to have to say this, but we can't be together anymore." Syaoran said.   
Carla broke down and cried. "Sorry." he said. A tear slipped from Carla's eye. She finally   
ran away to the girl's bathroom. Syaoran let out a sigh. He walked towards his seat and   
was about to sit down when he saw Sakura walk into the room. Sakura sat down in her   
seat and took out her notebook. Syaoran coolly walked towards her. She leaned against   
her desk. 

"Hey, Sakura." he said. 

"Hi, Syaoran." Sakura said. 

"You know, I've had my eye on you for a while," he began. Sakura raised an eyebrow.   
"And I couldn't help noticing that you look so much like an angel that fell from heaven   
above." Syaoran said, smiling warmly at her. Sakura glanced at her notebook, then back   
at Syaoran. She began to blush a bit. 

"Thanks." Sakura said shyly. 

"I was wondering, Sakura, would you ever want to go out with someone like me?" 

Sakura's face suddenly lit up. 

"Syaoran! I'd love to go out with you!!" Sakura said happily. She stood up and hugged   
him. "I love you, Syaoran!!" she said. Sakura then looked into his eyes and slowly leaned   
in. Just when their lips were about to meet, Syaoran opened his eyes. He sat up in bed   
and looked around him. Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"Damn. It was all just a dream." Syaoran said with frustration. "That's it. I have to break   
up with Carla and go out with Sakura, tomorrow....err....I mean....today." he said. It was   
7:00 AM and he had 45 minutes to get ready. He got in his car and drove to school   
quickly. When he reached the entrance, he saw Carla standing there with some friends. 

'Come on, Syaoran. You have to break up with her now.' he thought to himself. He   
walked towards Carla. He cleared his throat, trying to get Carla's attention. Carla turned   
and smiled when she saw him. 

"Carla, I need to talk to you." Syaoran said. A worried look crossed Carla's face. Syaoran   
took Carla away from the entrance, heading towards a more secluded area. Carla looked   
at him worriedly. 

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Carla asked. 

"Carla, I don't know how to tell you this without hurting you." he began. 

"What? Without hurting me? What are you talking about?" she asked anxiously. 

"Carla," Syaoran paused for a moment. "We can't be together anymore." he said. Tears   
suddenly welled up in Carla's eyes. 

"Why?" she asked in a whispery tone. 

"We just can't. I don't...I don't have the same feelings for you anymore." he said. A tear   
slid down Carla's eye. "Goodbye." he said. With that, he walked away towards the back   
of the school, leaving a tearful Carla standing alone. 

After Syaoran walked away, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

'Damn. Girls are so emotional.' he thought to himself. 'Now, I'm free to ask Sakura out.   
And I know that it'll be easy. I'll have her in a second. Soon, she'll be mine, and I can   
break her heart.' As he walked closer towards the classroom, his heart began to beat   
faster. 'It's a good thing that Sakura's not going out with anyone, or else that would   
completely ruin my plan to go out with every girl in the school!' he thought. Syaoran was   
now only a step away from the classroom. He took a deep breath and walked into the   
classroom. Suddenly, a worried look appeared on his face. Sakura was there sitting on   
her desk, and David was with her, holding her hands. He began to get nervous. 

'No.....no...please. They can't be together.' Syaoran thought to himself. He watched them   
more to see what would happen next. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and make a   
fool out of himself. Sakura was seen giggling with David. They were still holding hands,   
smiling sweetly at each other. Then, Syaoran's hand curled up into a tight fist. David and   
Sakura were getting closer to each other. They had their arms wrapped around each   
other. Soon, David placed a finger just underneath Sakura's chin, lifted her head up a bit   
and leaned in, kissing Sakura's lips. Suddenly, Chiharu came up to Syaoran and smiled. 

"Syaoran! Did you know? Sakura and David are going out with each other now!" Chiharu   
said excitedly. "Isn't that great?" 

Syaoran frowned a bit. 

"Yeah......just great." 

-----------------------------------   


AN: Sorry for making all of you wait so long for this chappie to come out. I've been busy   
and didn't really have time to get it typed up. So what did you think about this chapter?   
Let me know. And please, don't flame! If you don't like S+S, you shouldn't really be   
here in the first place, right? Constructive criticism only please! Until next chapter, jaa!   
^.~ 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Wow wow wow wow wow!!!!!!! I can't believe how many reviews this fic is pulling   
in!! I never expected this many reviews!! ^_^ This makes me soooooooo happy!!! I'm   
speechless! *sniff sniff* Well, lemme summarize what's happened so far. Oh yeah, and I   
want to apologize for making the characters OOC ( out of character ). I am fully aware of   
that, but the reason I am making everyone OOC is so that the story flows. And also, I   
think it's fun to give them a different type of personality. I mean, it's not everyday you   
see Syaoran acting so self-centered. ^^;; Heehee. So, sorry if this OOC-ness bothers   
anyone. Please bear with me. I kind of have to make them OOC in order to make the   
story work, know what I mean? Well, enough talk...onto the summary. 

----------- 

**Summary**: 

Okay. Here's what's happened so far. Syaoran is the hottest guy in Ling Highschool and   
all the girls love him. At first, he was a nice guy, but soon, he got all wrapped up in his   
ego and became determined to go out with EVERY girl in Ling Highschool, but along the   
way, he breaks their hearts. Then one day, Sakura comes to Ling Highschool. Finding out   
about his horrible actions, she decides to turn the tables. She joins forces with Tomoyo,   
who happens to be Syaoran's best friend. Though it may seem that Tomoyo is   
backstabbing Syaoran, she isn't really doing anything bad. She is trying to teach him a   
lesson...the hard way. She never liked the fact that Syaoran was breaking so many hearts   
and in the past, she's tried to stop him, but he would never listen, which is why she joins   
Sakura in trying to break Syaoran's heart. In the last chapter, Syaoran broke up with   
Carla, his previous girlfriend, in hopes that he could go out with Sakura. Then, just when   
he thinks nothing can go wrong, everything comes crashing down. Syaoran finds out that   
Sakura is no longer single. She is now going out with David, and Syaoran is secretly   
devastated. Now....on with the story! 

-------- 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 5******

**By: Sapphie**

-------- 

Syaoran walked over to his desk and sat down. Slouching in his chair, he crossed his   
arms and stared blankly at his desk. 

"Syaoran?" he heard someone say. 

"What?" he asked, not bothering to see who it was. And anyway, he already knew it was   
Tomoyo. He could recognize her voice anywhere. 

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. 

"It's nothing." he said. Tomoyo looked at him. This was not like him. He's never acted   
this way before. She was beginning to get worried. 

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. 

"It's nothing, Tomoyo." he said firmly. Tomoyo frowned a bit. 

"Okay, then." Tomoyo said. She sat down in her seat, but never took her eyes away from   
Syaoran. It was so weird for him to act this way. 

'I have to tell Sakura about this soon.' Tomoyo thought to herself. 

// At lunch \\ 

Sakura was at her locker, putting her books away. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms   
wrap around her waist. She turned around to see David, smiling at her. 

"Well, hey there!" Sakura said, smiling at him. 

"Hey, Sakura." he said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Will I see you after school?"   
he asked. 

"Of course. Meet me right here." Sakura said. 

"Okay. I'm going to go to football practice now. See ya later, babe." he said. He gave her   
a quick kiss goodbye and headed for practice. Then, right after he left, Tomoyo came. 

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, but it quickly disappeared. "Is   
something wrong?" Sakura immediately asked. 

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "I'm worried about Syaoran." 

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"Well, this morning, Syaoran saw you and David together, and that upset him." Tomoyo   
said. 

"Well, isn't that what's supposed to happen?" Sakura asked. 

"Well....yeah, but.....it's just that.....I've never seen him act this way before. He seems to   
be really hurt by all this." Tomoyo said with concern in her voice. 

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but you're gonna have to watch him go through it. You see, the   
reason he's getting so angry is because he has feelings for me and it angers him to see me   
with another guy. Also, the fact that I'm going out with David prevents Syaoran from   
accomplishing his goal, which he is determined to reach. He doesn't know it, but slowly,   
his heart is being broken." Sakura explained. Tomoyo let out a sigh. 

"I guess so." Tomoyo said plainly. "But I just want you to know that I _do_ want him   
to learn his lesson, but it hurts me to see him get hurt." she said sadly. Sakura frowned a   
bit. 

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I don't mean to hurt him so badly, but if this is what it takes to make   
him see how much he hurts these girls, then this is what I'll do. I hope you understand."   
Sakura said. 

"I understand you." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled encouragingly at her. 

"You are such a good friend, Tomoyo. I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Especially   
Syaoran. He's so lucky to have a great friend like you who sticks up for him and cares   
about him. Cheer up, Tomoyo. I only have the best of intentions." Sakura said. Tomoyo   
smiled. 

"Okay." Tomoyo said. "Thanks for cheering me up." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. 

"Come on, Tomoyo. Let's go for a walk." Sakura said. Linking their arms together, they   
headed out the door and took a walk in the warm weather. 

// Elsewhere...\\ 

Syaoran walked around the back of the school, feeling miserable. He began to think to   
himself. 

'Why did this happen? How could it happen? Just yesterday, Sakura was single and DID   
NOT have a boyfriend, and suddenly, she does? Why didn't I go out with her when I had   
the chance? Not that I care about her or anything, I just would've been able to   
accomplish my goal. Damn it!! Just when I thought I would be taking a step forward, I   
took two steps backwards! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Sakura is the last girl I have to   
go out with, but if she has a boyfriend, it'll be nearly impossible to complete my goal.'   
Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"Syaoran!!" he heard someone call out. He turned around to see who it was. It was John. 

"Hey, John." Syaoran said. 

"Hey. Sorry, man." John said. 

"Sorry for what?" Syaoran asked. 

"Didn't you know? Sakura and David are-" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. They're going out." Syaoran said with bitterness. 

"What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna break them up or something?" 

Syaoran shrugged. 

"I dunno. I guess I'll wait 'til they break up." Syaoran said nonchalantly. 

"What? Are you crazy? What if they never break up?" John asked. Syaoran shrugged   
again. 

"I don't know. I really don't see a solution to this problem right now." Syaoran said   
blandly. 

"Oh come on, man. This is not the Li Syaoran I know. The Li Syaoran I know would take   
matters into his own hands. He would find a way to go out with Sakura. Then, the whole   
school would know about how you went out with every girl in the school, and they'd give   
you a really cool name that everyone would know you by. Isn't that what you always   
wanted?" 

"Yeah. That's what I wanted. To be the most popular guy in Ling High School, to go out   
with every girl in Ling High School and be known as the 'King of Hearts.' It all looked so   
great, until now. Now, everything is just going downhill." Syaoran said. It was clear that   
he was depressed by this situation. 

"Syaoran. You've been able to get _any_ girl you wanted, and you still can. You just   
have a little setback, but if you really try, you'll definitely be able to go out with that   
Sakura chick and be called 'King of Hearts.' If I had a name like that and a reputation   
like yours, I'd feel like I was on Cloud Nine!" John said with enthusiasm. Syaoran   
chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Even without that title, I did feel like I was on Cloud   
Nine." he agreed. 

"See what I mean? And, you can still feel that way. Just do whatever you have to do.   
Sakura is the last...the _only_ girl you have to go out with before you reach your goal.   
Come on, Syaoran. You know you can do it." John said encouragingly. Syaoran ran his   
fingers through his hair. 

"You know what. You're right. Why am I letting some petty little problem get me down?   
I can get her to go out with me." Syaoran boasted. 

"Yeah. That's more like it. Now, go think of ways to go out with her. And, if you ever   
need any help, I'm always available." John said. 

"Thanks, man. I needed that." Syaoran said. 

"Anytime." John said. 

"Well, I'm gonna go find out what I can do. See ya later." Syaoran said. 

"Later." John said. Syaoran walked away, grinning to himself. 

'He's right. Why am I being such a wimp? I can get her to go out with me. I just know it.   
The sooner the better.' Syaoran thought. 'Maybe I should a few days and see if they break   
up. I mean, boyfriend/girlfriend relationships don't last that long here, so Sakura and   
David will probably break up soon.' 

// A few days later \\ 

Syaoran walked towards his classroom, expecting to see Sakura and David together.   
Syaoran let out a hopeful sigh. 

'Come on. It's been four days now. They couldn't stay together that long...could they?   
David has to be tired of her. Every girl he's gone out has never lasted him more than a   
week. They have to be breaking up soon.' Syaoran thought to himself. He got closer and   
closer to the classroom. "Well, here goes nothing." Syaoran quietly said to himself. He   
opened the door and looked around the classroom. A flock of girls rushed to him,   
greeting him, hoping that maybe he'd ask one of them out, but he ignored them. He   
looked around the room for Sakura and David. Finally, he spotted Sakura, but David was   
no where to be found. Syaoran began to feel....happy. David was no where to be found   
and Sakura was sitting at her desk by herself. Syaoran decided to find out what happened. 

"Excuse me, girls." he said, moving the flock of girls away. He walked over to Sakura.   
"Hey, Sakura." he said. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. 

"Oh. Hi, Syaoran." Sakura said blandly. 

"Where's David? Isn't he usually here by now?" 

Sakura remained silent for a moment. 

"He's not here." Sakura said. 

"Why not?" Syaoran asked curiously. 

Sakura stayed silent again. She let out a sigh. 

"Congratulations. You'll be the first person to know." Sakura said somewhat   
sarcastically. 

"The first person to know what?" Syaoran asked anxiously. He could feel his heart begin   
to pound faster. Sakura let out another sigh. 

"David and I broke up."   


*** to be continued ***   


AN: Soooo.....how was that? Hmm? Let me know what you all think, okay? And   
remember, constructive criticism only please! ^^ And feel free to suggest something. You   
never know...maybe I'll use your idea! ^_^ Until next chapter, jaa! ^.~   



	7. Chapter 6

AN: *squeaks* YAAAAY!!!! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!! Thank you   
thank you thank you! I'm soooo glad that you all take the time to review my fic! And I   
am soooooooooo sorry for making you all wait for soooooo long. I just want you all to   
know that you inspire me to continue this fic!! ^__^ Oh, and here's a question that I've   
been asked many many times.... 

Q: Will S+S end up together in the end? 

The answer to this question is..................................................unknown. You'll just have   
to read to find out! ^^ *evil laugh* Muahahhahaha! *ahem* Okay, anyway...on with the   
story!! 

------------ 

King of Hearts- Chapter 6 

By: Sapphie 

------------ 

Syaoran gasped. Suddenly, he felt happy. This was his chance to go out with her, but he   
thought again. Sakura broke up with David and she's heartbroken, so he couldn't ask her   
now. He'd get shot down in two seconds flat. 

"Oh, I'm.....sorry to hear that, Sakura." he said somewhat solemnly. Sakura didn't look at   
him. She just sat there, staring at her desk and nodded her head at Syaoran's comment.   
He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Cheer up." Not knowing what else to do,   
he removed his hand from her should and went back to his desk. After Syaoran left, she   
looked at him. A small smile slipped onto her lips. 

"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered to herself. 

Throughout the class, Syaoran couldn't help but look back at Sakura. She really looked   
down. Syaoran frowned a bit. He had never seen Sakura this way before. She was always   
happy and cheerful, but today, she was the complete opposite. Tomoyo noticed how   
Syaoran would look back at Sakura all the time. She smiled and gave Syaoran a little   
poke in the side with her pencil. Syaoran turned around. 

"What?" Syaoran whispered. Tomoyo gave him a sly smile. 

"You're so cute when you're worried." she said, still smiling. Syaoran blushed a bit. 

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked innocently. Tomoyo couldn't help but   
giggle. 

"You really care about Sakura, don't you?" Tomoyo said while trying to not giggle.   
Syaoran blushed a bit more. 

"No. That's not it." Syaoran blurted out. Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow in curiousity. 

"Then what _is_ it?" she asked slyly. Syaoran was racing around in his mind for an   
answer. Just when he was about to give her a comeback, the bell rang. 

"Bell rang. It's lunch now and I have soccer practice today. I'll see you later. Bye,   
Tomoyo." he said. Without hesitation, he got up from his seat and walked out the door,   
escaping from Tomoyo's interrogation. Tomoyo collected her books and got up from her   
seat. Smiling to herself, she thought, 

'Oh, Syaoran. Poor, Syaoran. Why won't you admit that you like Sakura?' 

// During lunch \\ 

Syaoran was in the boy's locker room, changing into some fresh clean clothes. Glancing   
at his watch, he saw he had 30 minutes of lunch (AN: Lunch is an hour long. I wish it was   
that long at my school. -_-; ) After leaving the locker room, he decided to go look for   
Sakura. After wandering around for a while, he found Sakura sitting by herself   
underneath a cherry blossom tree. He took a deep breath and slowly approached her.   
When he was close to her, he cleared his throat a bit. 

"Hey, Sakura." he said, casually. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small smile. 

"Hi, Syaoran." she said. 

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"No, not at all. Have a seat." Sakura said. Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura. They sat   
there quietly for a while. Syaoran cleared his throat a bit again. 

"Uhh...I'm sorry about what happened." he began. 

"It's okay. It happens." Sakura said. There was an uneasy silence surrounding them.   
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, breaking the silence. 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"Doesn't it hurt you when you break up with a girlfriend?" she questioned. Syaoran was   
caught completely off gaurd. He never expected Sakura to ask that question. 

"Well, if you really love someone and they leave you, then of course it will hurt."   
Syaoran replied cooly. 

"But does it hurt _you_ when you and a girlfriend break up?" she asked. Syaoran   
blushed a bit. 

"I'll be honest with you. It does hurt me. Knowing that the girl is hurt makes me feel   
hurt." he replied. Sakura smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Really." he said. "Just forget about him for now. If he comes back to you, then you   
two were meant to be, but if he never comes back, then he was never really worth your   
time." Syaoran advised. Sakura smiled more. 

"Thanks for cheering me up, Syaoran." Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran blushed a bit. 

"No problem." he said. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You're the best, Syaoran." With that, she stood up. "I gotta go to the library now, so I'll   
see you later." she said, before leaving. Syaoran stood up. 

"Okay. I'll see you later." he said. 

"Thanks again." she said. She gave him a smile before finally leaving. After she was fully   
out of view, Syaoran smiled to himself. 

"Well....someone looks very happy today." Syaoran heard a voice say. He turned around,   
already knowing it was Tomoyo. 

"Gee, thanks for the 'Hello.'" Syaoran said sarcastically. Tomoyo giggled. "What's so   
funny?" he asked in curiousity. 

"Well, I was watching you and Sakura from afar and I couldn't help but notice how many   
times you blushed when Sakura talked to you." Tomoyo said. 

"And..? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked somewhat defensively. 

"Oh, come on, Syaoran. It is _sooo_ obvious that you like her." Tomoyo said, placing   
her hands on her hips. 

"Like I've said a million times, I _don't_ like Sakura." Syaoran said. Tomoyo sighed and   
shrugged her shoulders. 

"Okay. I give up. I guess you're right." Tomoyo said in a tone of defeat. Soon, the bell   
rang, ending the lunch period. "Well, I gotta go to class now, so I'll see you later." 

"Okay. Bye." he said. 

"Bye, Syaoran." she shouted over her shoulder. 

// Later that day \\ 

After Syaoran drove home, he went into his room and started to do some homework.   
However, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his homework, he couldn't help   
but think about Sakura. 

'It's a miracle. Sakura is not dating anymore. She's now mine for the taking.' he thought   
to himself. 'I can't let her get away.' 

// The next day \\ 

Syaoran went to class that morning, feeling good about himself. As he walked into the   
room, he saw Sakura there. 

"Good morning, Sakura." he greeted as he went to his seat. 

"Good morning, Syaoran." she said with a smile. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm doing fine." Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran smiled. 

"That's good to hear." he said. "You seem very happy today." Sakura nodded her head. 

"Yeah. I'm a lot happier than yesterday." she said as her face lit up. 

"That's great." Syaoran responded. Almost as if on cue, the bell rang. "I'll talk to you   
later." he said, taking his seat. 

"Okay." she replied. 

(AN: Sorry, but I'm gonna fast foward to lunch. Sorry if this is going fast!) 

// Lunch \\ 

After practice, Syaoran walked around the school's "backyard." There were kids having   
picnic lunches, playing frisbee or volleyball, or just lying in the lush grass under the high   
noon sun. He decided to take a seat under a nearby tree. Soon, John walked by. After   
seeing Syaoran, he decided to stop and say hi to him. 

"Hey, Syaoran!" John greeted. 

"Hey John! What's up? Haven't seen you in a while." Syaoran said. 

"I know. You haven't been around much either." he replied. 

"Yeah, I know. Well, what can we do? We're both busy people." Syaoran stated. John   
smiled. 

"You got that right." he retorted. Syaoran just smiled. "So, how's that thing with Sakura   
going? Haven't heard about that recently." 

Syaoran shrugged. 

"I don't know. It's going okay, I guess." he said nonchalantly. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" John asked. 

"Well, she _had_ a boyfriend. Now they're broken up. And so far, she doesn't have a   
new boyfriend." Syaoran informed. 

"Wow. Then you better go after her soon. I mean, she is a very good-looking girl. She can   
get any guy she wants in a snap." 

"I know. That's why why I'm planning to ask her out after school. I'm sure she'll say yes.   
I mean, I spent half of lunch talking to her and comforting her yesterday. After that, why   
wouldn't she want to go out with me?" 

"Ooh. Smooth move. I see Li Syaoran still has his way with the ladies." John said   
suavely. Syaoran smiled and slowly shook his head. 

"Don't worry. I'll be going out with Sakura in no time." Syaoran said confidently. 

"I bet you will." John said with a smirk. "Well, I gotta go now. Good luck with Sakura." 

Syaoran smirked. 

"I don't need luck." he said. John raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. 

"Okay, then. Tell me what happens with you and Sakura tomorrow." John said as he left. 

"Okay." Syaoran said. After John left, Syaoran got up and began walking around. He   
soon bumped into someone he hadn't seen in a while. 

"Hey Syaoran!" Tomoyo said. 

"Hey, Tomoyo! Haven't seen you in a bit." he said as he wrapped her in a hug. 

"I know. I've been busy. I've been finding out the lastest gossip." she said. 

"You mind filling me in?" Syaoran asked with a smile. Tomoyo smiled. 

"Of course." she said. She linked her arm with his and began walking towards the   
entrance of the school. "Okay. This is what's been happening lately. Well, this girl who's   
a sophomore got into a fight with this little freshmen. They beat the crap out of each   
other. They both got a week of detention. Then, there was this girl who said tha-" 

"Okay. Let me be more specific." Syaoran said, cutting Tomoyo off. "Tell me about the   
latest hook-ups and break-ups." Tomoyo smirked. 

"I should've known you'd ask me that." she said. "Okay. Well, let's see. Umm...oohh.   
This guy, Jake, who's a junior, is going out with this little freshman girl named Julie. Oh,   
and Sarah broke up with Dan. She found someone better than him. And...oh yeah, Mike   
cheated on his girlfriend, Stacey, with a freshman named Allison, who's a total slut." 

"That's typical. Have there been any hook-ups or break-ups between friends of ours?"   
Syaoran asked. 

"Well, Kerri broke up with Shawn. She couldn't stand that little mole on his chin." 

"Of course. Nothing is ever good enough for Kerri." he said. Tomoyo giggled, knowing   
that his comment was true. "Anyone else that we know have something?" he asked one   
last time. Tomoyo thought for a moment. 

"Oh my god. I almost completely forgot!" Tomoyo said after having her epiphany. 

"What? What is it?" Syaoran asked in curiousity. 

"Sakura is going out with this guy named Blake now. Isn't that great?" 

Syaoran's spirit dampened. He was crushed. 

Sarcastically, he said, "Yeah...great. Just great." 

----------------- 

to be continued..... 

------------------ 

AN: *nervous* So......how was it? Please tell me! No flames please. Constructive   
criticism. Please tell me how I did. Questions? Comments? Tell it all in your review! And   
sorry for the long wait. ^^;; Please REVIEW!! ^____^ 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: *squeaks* Yay!! As always, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reviewing!!! I'm so   
glad that you did!! ^__^ I'll try to update more often. Sorry about updating late again. I   
didn't get to go near the computer this week. Gomen. -_- Well, enough of my talking. On   
with the ficcy!! =^o^= Oh, but before we start, here's a short summary of what's   
happened lately. Maybe it'll clear some things up too.. 

----------- 

**Summary**: Okay. So, Sakura was going out with this guy named David. They had   
been going out for about a week. At this point, Syaoran had began feeling hopeless.   
Suddenly, when he feels like there's nothing left for him, he finds out that they had   
broken up. After he finds this out, there's a sudden burst of happiness and hope. The day   
after their break-up, Syaoran realizes how easily it is to lose Sakura to someone else, so   
he planned on asking Sakura out at lunch. Before he gets a chance to see her, John and   
Syaoran have a little talk. As always, John motivates him to ask her out. After their   
conversation, Syaoran coincedentally bumps into Tomoyo. As he is walking with her, he   
asks her about the latest gossip. At first, everything seems normal, until Tomoyo tells him   
that Sakura is already going out with someone new, completely devastating Syaoran. 

AN: Okay, now...I just wanted to clear something up. I'm not sure if everyone   
understands Sakura's plan to break Syaoran's heart. Well, we know how Syaoran had a   
new girlfriend almost every day or week. Since he does this to break the hearts of girls',   
Sakura decided that she should do the same thing to him. So...she starts going out with   
different guys, and she goes out with someone new quickly so that Syaoran can't get to   
her. The plan is if Syaoran can't get Sakura as easily as he thought, he'll eventually   
develop feelings for her, so the more guys Sakura goes out with, the more Syaoran's   
feelings will be hurt. That way, Syaoran will know what it feels like to have his heart   
broken. I hope this cleared things up if anyone was confused about why Sakura was   
moving so fast. If you're still confused, you can contact me via email or MSN or AIM   
messenger. Okayzies? Now, on with the story!! ^^ 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 7**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

// After lunch- In class \\ 

Syaoran slouched in his chair, feeling like he was ripped off. Throughout class, he   
couldn't help but reply the words "Sakura and Blake" over and over in his head. 

'I can't believe it. She's going out with..._Blake_.' he thought. 'Why? Out of all the   
guys to go out with, why Blake? I hate his damn guts!' Unconsiously, he curled his hand   
into a tight fist. Realizing what he was doing, he ceased and slouched in his chair more. 

After class ended, he went to his locker to get some books. While he was there, his   
wandering eyes found Sakura. She was with some of her cheerleader friends. He couldn't   
believe she already had a new boyfriend. As he closed his locker, he slowly shook his   
head, feeling hopeless. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the   
parking lot. Then, as if he wasn't tortured enough, he saw Sakura again. It appeared that   
she was waiting for someone. He decided to walk over and say hi. 

"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran said, plastering on a smile on his face. 

"Oh hi, Syaoran." she said, smiling. 

"Waiting to get picked up, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"By who? Your brother?" he asked curiously. Soon, a red convertible pulled up near   
Sakura and the window was rolled down. Sakura smiled and shook her head. 

"No. My boyfriend, Blake." she said. "I gotta go now. Bye, Syaoran." 

Without waiting for a reply from Syaoran, she got into the car. She leaned over and gave   
Blake a sweet kiss. Syaoran felt himself turn red in the face. He quickly calmed himself   
down so Sakura would be unaware of his feelings. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smile.   
As the car drove away, Sakura waved goodbye. Now feeling angry, Syaoran walked over   
to his car. When getting into his car, he slammed the door shut. Just as he was about to   
pull out, someone knocked at his dark tinted windows. He lowered it to find Tomoyo   
there, out of breath. Syaoran immediately turned off the engine. 

"Tomoyo! What's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly. 

"That's what I was going to ask you." Tomoyo said in between breaths. 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"What's wrong? I saw you before you got into your car. You were beet red! You looked   
like you'd run off killing people!! What happened? And don't you dare lie to me. You   
know that I can see right through you, so talk." Tomoyo said firmly. Syaoran rolled his   
eyes and let out a sigh. 

"Fine. I'll tell you. Get in the car. Let's go to my place. I don't want to tell you here.   
Rumors will spread like crazy if I tell you here." he said, reluctance in his voice. 

"Okay." Tomoyo said. She walked around the back of the car and got into the passenger   
side of the car. Syaoran started the car and pressed the button that lowered the covering   
of his shiny black convertible. In about 15 minutes, they were at Syaoran's house. 

// In Syaoran's room \\ 

Syaoran threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on his cushiony bed. Tomoyo sat in   
a bean bag chair and made herself comfortable. 

"So, Syaoran. Spill. What happened?" Tomoyo began. 

"Nothing...it was just-" 

"Oh, please. Don't try and tell me it was nothing! What the hell happened that made you   
so mad?" Tomoyo said with a stern voice. Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, okay. I was mad because of Blake." Syaoran said. 

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" she asked curiously. "He's like the nicest guy." 

"Yeah, right. Nicest guy my ass." 

"Why are you acting like this? I mean, I know there's people you hate, but why do seem   
to resent him?" 

"Well, you don't know this, but Blake and I go way back. We've always been rivals."   
Syaoran explained. 

"Oh, really? Please, tell me more!" Tomoyo said, trying to hide her excitement. Syaoran   
chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

"Okay. Well, here's the full story. Blake is the second richest guy I know, next to me, of   
course. His family and I have been at it for a long time. We've always competed with   
each other. Like, in first grade, everyone like drawing of a dinosaur better than mine, but   
then I drew a big T-Rex and everyone liked mine more. It's always been that way since   
we were little. If he did or had something good, I would always do or get better. And if I   
got or did something better, then he would get or do it better. He used to live in Hong   
Kong when we were younger, but one year, when he was like 11, he moved to Japan. So,   
for a while, I wasn't competing with him, but when I came here, I saw him again. So, as   
you can guess, we started competing with each other again. We were even rivals in   
sports. Now, we're rivals in dating. That's part of the reason why I'm trying to date every   
girl in Ling High School. Blake is almost there. He has three more girls to go out with,   
and I only have one, but as you can see, I'm not doing very well. And she's going out   
with some now; she's going out with Blake. Of all the guys in the world to go out with,   
she had to pick my arch enemy!!Aargghh!! It's so god damn annoying." 

Tomoyo just sat there, still trying to absorb every word he said. 

"Oh my god!! No wonder you got so mad!! I had no idea!" Tomoyo said, almost   
speechless. 

"Well, now you know. And this better not be going around the school tomorrow!!" 

"Don't worry. I won't." Tomoyo said. 

"Okay, good." Syaoran said. "Well, now that that's overwith, you want me to give a ride   
home. Do you need me to give you a ride home?" 

"Actually, would you mind if I stayed here and did my homework?" Tomoyo asked. 

"No, I don't mind." Syaoran said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back. 

"See, this is the Li Syaoran that everyone should know. The nice, caring, and super sweet   
Syaoran instead of the conceited, 'I'm the greatest' Syaoran." Tomoyo said, a bit of a   
whining tone in her voice. 

"Well, only you'll be the only one who can see this side of me. Everyone else can kiss my   
ass." Syaoran remarked. Tomoyo giggled and shook her head. "I'm gonna make   
something to eat. Want something?" 

"No, thanks. Could I just have water?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Sure." he replied. He got off the bed and walked towards the door. Just as he was about   
to grab the doorknob, someone knocked on his door. Syaoran and Tomoyo jumped in   
their skin. It was so sudden that they got startled. With one hand over his heart, Syaoran   
opened the door. Sudden, Syaoran found someone hugging him in a tight embrace. 

"Syaoran!! I've missed you soooo much!!" he heard a girl say. He immediately smiled   
when he heard the girl's voice. 

"Meilin! I missed you too!" Syaoran said, hugging her back. Tomoyo got up from the   
bean bag chair. 

"Eww, Meilin! You can't say 'hi' to me anymore?" Tomoyo said jokingly. Meilin   
released Syaoran from her embrace and went to hug Tomoyo. 

"Hi, Tomoyo. I've missed you a lot." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled. 

"I've missed you a lot too. Tomoeda wasn't the same without you." she said. Suddenly,   
they heard someone clearing their voice. Meilin turned around and suddenly blushed. 

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!! I didn't mean to leave you out!!" Meilin said. She walked   
over to the tall handsome man that stood at the doorway. Meilin took his hand and pulled   
him into the room. "Syaoran, Tomoyo, this is my boyfriend, Hiro." Meilin introduced. 

"Hello." Hiro greeted with a smile. 

"Hello." Syaoran and Tomoyo said in unison. Meilin smiled happily. Tomoyo turned to   
Meilin. 

"Meilin, I'm so glad you're back, but I was just wondering..._why_ are you back? I   
thought you were supposed to stay in Hong Kong." 

"I am staying in Hong Kong, but my school is undergoing reconstruction and it won't be   
done for a month, so I asked my mom if could stay here for a month. So, my mom said   
yes, and...here I am!!" 

Tomoyo's face lit up. 

"Oh my god!! That's so great!!! I had no idea that you'd be coming back!! If I knew you   
were coming back, I would've come pick you up at the airport." 

"It's okay. No one except Syaoran and Wei know that my boyfriend I were coming."   
Meilin explained. Tomoyo gave Syaoran a glare. 

"How come you didn't tell me?? Why didn't you tell me she was coming back??"   
Tomoyo asked Syaoran. Syaoran just smirked. 

"Like Meilin said, it was a surprise." Syaoran said simply. Meilin chuckled a bit. 

"Well, where are they staying?" Tomoyo asked. 

"They're staying in the guest rooms." Syaoran answered. 

"Oh, cool. That's great!" Tomoyo said. She glanced at her diamond studded watch. It   
was 4:32 pm. "Well, guys, I better get going. We're having guests over tonight." she said. 

"Oh, okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran said. 

"Okay," she said. " Thanks for letting me stay over." She turned to Meilin. "Welcome   
back, Meilin. I'm so happy to see you again." she said with a smile. 

"I'm so glad I got to see you again." Meilin said. They hugged each other warmly. After   
letting go, Tomoyo shook hands with Hiro. 

"It was nice meeting you." Tomoyo said politely. 

"The pleasure was all mine." Hiro said with a smile. 

With that, Tomoyo left. 

After Tomoyo left, everyone took a seat on Syaoran's bed. 

"So, you're the King of Hearts. Meilin told me about you." Hiro said. Syaoran tried not to   
blush. 

"Well, I'm _almost_ the King of Hearts." Syaoran said. 

"What do you mean? You didn't go out with every girl yet?" Meilin asked in shock.   
Syaoran hung his head a bit. 

"No...not yet." Syaoran said. 

"Why not?" Hiro asked. 

"Well, I _was_ about to be King of Hearts, but then this new girl transferred to our   
school. At first, I thought it would be easy to go out with her, but I thought wrong. She   
wwent out with this guy David and broke up with him yesterday. And let me tell ya, she's   
a fast one. She already has a new boyfriend." Syaoran said, a bit of frustration present in   
his voice. 

"Really? Wow. She _is_ fast. Who's her new boyfriend?" Meilin asked. Syaoran's fist   
suddenly curled up into a fist. 

"Blake." Syaoran said angrily. Meilin gasped a bit. 

"Oh my god! You mean...Blake? The one we grew up with?" Meilin asked. Syaoran just   
nodded his head. 

"Uh...anyone care to explain?" You both lost me." Hiro said. 

"Oh, sorry. I'll explain to you later, okay?" Meilin said. Hiro nodded and smiled. 

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack." Hiro said while standing up. 

"I'll see you in a bit." He walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Meilin   
smiled. 

"Bye." Meilin said. With that, Hiro walked out of the room, slowly closing the door   
behind him. 

"So, Syaoran," Meilin began. "How are you gonna go out with this new girl?" 

Syaoran sighed. 

"I don't know. Whenever I think I have a chance to ask her out, I always end up finding   
out that she's going out with someone." 

"What's her name?" Meilin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I can find out something   
about her." 

"Sakura." Syaoran said with a sigh. 

"Well, don't just sit there doing nothing!" Meilin said. 

"What do you want me to do? I can't do anything about it right now." Syaoran said with   
frustration. 

"This is what I'd do if I were you. I wouldn't let her get to me. Dont' let her know that   
you're trying to go out with her. You never know. Maybe she's trying to play with your   
feelings." Meilin said. 

"What?!? Her? Playing with my feelings? Yeah, right." Syaoran said in denial. 

"You never know." Meiling said, shrugging her shoulders. "But anyway, why don't you   
go out with someone new?" 

"Like who?" 

"I don't know. Someone from an all girls school. They're all pretty and guys always   
wanna go out with them." Meilin said matter-of-factly. 

"What good is a new girlfriend gonna do?" Syaoran questionned. 

"This is what you do. Come with me to the dance club tonight. Hiro and I are going. And   
the club that we're going to is flocked with girls from Tsukishiro Academy, that all girls   
school down the block from your school." 

"Why would I go to the club?" 

"Wait! Let me finish!" Meilin said. "Now. If you go to the club with us, your good looks   
will draw tons of girls to you. Then, pick a girl you want to be your girlfriend. When you   
do, make sure she goes to Tsukishiro Academy and make sure she's really pretty...or   
'hot' as you men say it. Then, ask her to go out with you. Then during school, ask your   
new girlfriend to come wait for you at your school. You know, like, offer to give her a   
ride home. Then, in front of...what's her name?...oh, Sakura...be sweet to your girlfriend   
and kiss her and whatever. When Sakura sees how sweet you are and what a great   
boyfriend you are, she'll get jealous of your girlfriend, break up with her boyfriend, then   
she'll be begging you to go out with her!!" 

Meilin let out a sigh, trying to catch her breath. 

Syaoran digested everything Meilin said and considered the idea. 

"I don't know if it'll work..." Syaoran finally said. 

"Just give it a try." Meilin said. "Think about it. It's logical. It makes sense. It happens all   
the time." 

Syaoran thought about it a little bit more. 

"When are you going?" he asked. 

"Tonight. Today's Friday so we get in free." Meilin said with a hint of happiness. 

"Hmm...I'll tell you my decision soon."   
  


*** to be continued ***   
  


AN: You know the routine. Just review, and remember...NO FLAMES!! Thanks for   
reading. Have a nice day (or night). Put a smile on your face! Make the world a better   
place! :-) Tee hee. 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: OMG!! 203 reviews total for this fic!!! THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!! ^o^ You all   
make me soooo happy. I hope you're all enjoying this fic!! ^_^ Again, I have to apologize   
for updating late. I can't help it. Something always gets in the way. -_-;;; But, here's   
chapter 8!! ^_^ 

**Chapter Reminder**: In the last chapter, Meilin came and suggested a plan to get   
Sakura. Will Syaoran give this plan a try? Will the plan even work?? Find out in Chapter   
8 of "King of Hearts" !!   


------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 8**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

Meilin let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Give me your answer at 9 pm. No later than that.   
We're leaving at 10." 

"Okay." Syaoran replied. There was a silence between them for a moment. 

"Well," Meilin said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna go help Hiro unpack, okay?" 

"Okay." Syaoran answered, nodding his head. "I'll tell you my answer soon, kay? Don't   
worry." 

Meilin smiled. "Okay." With that, she quietly left Syaoran's room. After Meilin closed   
the door, Syaoran laid in his bed with his hands crossed behind his head. He stared at the   
ceiling while debating whether or not he should go. He began to think to himself. 

'Well, Meilin would never steer me in the wrong direction. This plan might work. Also,   
it's not like this hasn't happened before. Girls would break up with their boyfriends all   
the time just to go out with me. So, if it happened then, it'll happen now. And anyway, I   
don't really have anything to lose. But what if this plan doesn't work? What if she   
doesn't care that I have a new girlfriend? What if she doesn't get jealous?' 

Syaoran shook his head. 'No, I can't think that way. She has to have a weakness.'   
Syaoran sat up and let out a sigh. "I guess that's it. I'll go."   


Later that night, Syaoran was getting ready to go clubbing. After putting on his shirt, he   
glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 pm. Almost as if on cue, Meilin knocked on his door. 

"Hey, Syaoran. Are you comin--" Meilin stopped mid-sentence. She looked at Syaoran   
and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she said. Syaoran gave her a little smirk. Meilin then   
let out a whistle and lightly fanned herself with her hand. 

"Wow, Syaoran. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look _hot_. No one   
would believe that you're my cousin." Meilin said as she looked him up and down.   
Syaoran chuckled a bit. 

"The same goes for you." Syaoran said. "You look great. Hiro definitely struck gold   
when he found you." he said. 

"I definitely did." Hiro said as he wrapped his arms around Meilin's waist. 

"Hiro! You startled me! I didn't know you were there." Meilin said, giggling. Hiro   
chuckled and placed a soft kiss behind Meilin's right ear. Meilin smiled at his gesture. 

"Well, it's 9 o'clock. Too early to leave. I guess we all got dressed a bit early." Meilin   
said. 

"Yeah." Syaoran said. 

"Then, I'm gonna finish unpacking 'til it's time to go." Hiro said. Syaoran raised an   
eyebrow. 

"You're _still_ not finished unpacking??" Syaoran asked curiously. 

"Nope." Hiro said. "Most of the stuff we're unpacking is Meilin's stuff." he stated.   
Syaoran eyed Meilin as she began to blush. 

"Typical Meilin." Syaoran said, smirking. Meilin blushed a bit more. 

"It's okay, Meilin. We're just teasing." Hiro said as he hugged her. Meilin smiled. 

"I know." she said, letting out a little laugh. 

"Come on, Meilin. Let's finish unpacking." Hiro said, taking her hold of her hand. 

"Okay." Meilin said girlishly. Syaoran smiled as they left his room. 

// At ten o'clock \\ 

Meilin and Hiro met up with Syaoran in the parking lot. 

"Syaoran, are you taking your car?" Meilin asked. 

"Yeah. I'll follow you guys there." Syaoran said as he opened the door to his car. 

"Okay, then. Let's go." Hiro said. He opened the door of his red Mercedes for Meilin.   
After she stepped in, he closed the door. He then walked over to the driver's side, got in   
and started the car. 

While driving to the club, Syaoran hoped that Meilin would be right about her plan. He   
wanted to be "King of Hearts" as soon as possible. 

After parking his convertible next to Hiro's car, he walked with them to the entrance.   
Already, he had girls checking him out. While waiting in line, Meilin examined Syaoran.   
He was wearing a dark green shirt that brought out the color of his amber eyes and thick   
chestnut hair. The sleeves of the shirt also defined his muscles. His slightly baggy denim   
jeans matched the shirt and completed the outfit. Meilin smiled. 

"I see you share my good taste in clothing." Meilin said in approval. Syaoran smiled. 

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Syaoran asked jokingly. He looked at what   
Meilin was wearing. She had on a fiery red halter top with a short black skirt and black   
boots that almost reached her knee. Her long ebony hair was half-up and half down.   
Meilin smiled. Soon enough, they entered the club. 

First, they settled in. They took a seat on a couch that was shaped like an "L" which fit   
perfectly in a corner. While sitting there, Hiro noticed how the girls in the club looked at   
Syaoran. 

"Hey, Syaoran. The ladies are checkin' you out." Hiro remarked. 

"I noticed." Syaoran said while smirking. He leaned back on the couch a little and ran his   
hand through his hair. 

"Well, _someone_ looks happy." Meilin said with a sly grin. Syaoran smiled while   
shaking his head. Meilin smiled more. "Come on, Hiro. Let's dance." she said finally. 

"Okay." he said while getting up. "See ya later, Syaoran. Good luck." he said as they left   
the table. Soon, Hiro and Meilin were on the dance floor. Syaoran watched them for a   
while. Hiro was whole head taller than Meilin, just like Syaoran. He had his arms   
wrapped around Meilin's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their   
bodies were close together, their hips swaying in sync. 

'They look good together.' Syaoran thought. Suddenly, he imagined him and Sakura   
dancing together the way Meilin and Hiro were dancing. He realized what he was   
thinking and shook his head. 'Snap out of it, Syaoran. Why the hell would you think   
that?' he thought angrily. He took a drink of his Coke. He looked around the club, seeing   
if he knew anyone there, but as it turned out, he knew no on there. Soon, he spotted a   
group of girls sitting in another corner of the club. They would all take turns glancing at   
Syaoran. He chuckled a bit, finding it a bit amusing. He then decided he should talk to   
the girls. He got up and casually made his way towards their table. 

"Hello, ladies. I couldn't help but notice you girls from across the room. You four are so   
beautiful. I was captivated by your beauty." he said suavely. The girls smiled coyly. 

"Well, we couldn't help but notice you either. When we laid eyes on you, it was suddenly   
100 degrees in here." one of the said. "Have a seat." she said. Syaoran smiled and joined   
them, sitting in between the four. 

"So, you girls mind telling me you names?" Syaoran asked. 

A girl with long dark brown hair, who was sitting to his left, began. 

"I'm Suki. Next to me is Keiko, and the girls on your other side are Natsu and Haru." she   
said. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Syaoran said with a smile. 

"Now, what's your name?" Suki asked. 

"Syaoran." he said smoothly. 

"Ooh. A perfect name to match a perfect guy." Keiko said. Syaoran smiled at her   
comment. 

"So, girls. Tell me about yourselves." Syaoran said as he rested his arms on the couch,   
allowing his hands to gently graze the shoulders of the girls. 

"What do you want to know?" Suki asked. 

"Hmm...how about....what school you girls go to." he said. 

"We all go to Tsukishiro Academy." Suki replied. "What about you? What school do you   
go to?" she asked. 

"I go to Ling High School." he answered. 

"Hey, I know that school." Keiko said. 

"Of course we know that school. We walk past it everyday." Haru said matter-of-factly. 

"Ohh..._that_ school. That's the one down the block from our school, right?" Natsu   
asked. 

"Yeah. That's the one." Suki answered. It became to clear to Syaoran that Suki was the   
ringleader of the group. Syaoran smiled and let out a small sigh. 

"Well, girls. Would any of you care to join me for a dance?" he asked. The girls stayed   
quiet for a moment. Finally, Suki spoke up. 

"I will." she said. Syaoran smiled. 

"Great. Then let's go." he said as he took her hand. Leading her through the mob of   
people, they found a spot on the dance floor and began dancing to the techno music that   
was playing. 

While they were dancing, Syaoran was thinking about how well everything was going so   
far. He found a hot chick who went to Tsukishiro Academy and from the looks of it, she   
was definitely into him. They soon began to dance closer together. He looked at her and   
smiled. She smiled back. 

While Syaoran and Suki were dancing, Meilin had spotted them together. 

"Hiro. Look." she said, nodding her head in Syaoran's direction. "It seems our little   
Romeo found a Juliet." she said. Hiro laughed. 

"I think you're right." he said. 

// 30 minutes later \\ 

After dancing for a while, Syaoran returned to his seat...with Suki, of course. Syaoran   
smiled and put his arm around her. 

"You know, you're a great dancer." he said. 

"Well, so are you." she said while smiling. Syaoran began to play with Suki's hair. He   
wrapped a piece of her long dark brown hair around his fingers. 

"Your hair is very soft." he said while still playing with her hair. She giggled a little bit. 

"Uhh...thanks, I guess?" she said, laughing a little. 

"And you have the most beautiful eyes." he said, leaning in a bit to look her in the eyes. 

"Thank you." 

"And I'm very attracted to you." he said. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? How attracted?" she asked slyly. 

"This attracted." 

With that, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips. It surprised her a little bit at first,   
but she soon relaxed and gave in to the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair while he   
held her close. They parted and looked each other in the eye. 

"Wow. What an attraction!" she said, laughing a bit. Syaoran smiled, laughing a little   
too. 

As Syaoran and Suki talked on, Meilin and Hiro spotted them from the dance floor.   
Meilin let out a smirk. 

"It appears that Syaoran still has a lot of charm left in him." Meilin stated. 

"Yeah, it does." Hiro said. 

"I sure hope he finds true love one day." 

"Yeah, me too." Hiro said, holding her close. There was a silence between them for a   
moment. "You know, I think he may have already found someone he loves, but he just   
doesn't want to admit it." Hiro said, breaking their momentary silence. 

"You mean that Sakura girl, right?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." 

"Don't worry. He may not admit that he's in love with her now, but in the end, he'll   
realize it." he said reassuringly. Meilin frowned a bit. 

"Yeah...but...what if he realizes too late? If he keeps denying the fact that he's in love   
with her, he's eventually gonna lose his chance to be with her. He'll be heartbroken   
forever." Meilin said as she hung her head a bit. Hiro gently lifted her chin. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be fine. And hey, maybe in the future, he'll get a second   
chance at love. You never know." 

// Syaoran's thoughts \\ 

'This is great. I did it. I got a girl. She's pretty hot too. Everything is going according to   
plan. Everything's perfect. There's no way Sakura will be able to resist me now. I think   
this plan might work after all.'   


*** to be continued *** 

AN: Again, I'm REALLY SORRY for the l-o-n-g wait. I didn't mean to. I know I have to   
really work on that whole updating thing. Well, tell me what you think, and please no   
flames!! Until next chapter (which will hopefully be updated sooner ^^;;;), jaa!! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hi hi!! I have to thank all the reviewers and readers for being extremely patient with me. I know I'm not exactly the best at updating on time. Oh well, it's better than not updating for months like some other authors do. *sweatdrop* I bet everyone would kill me if I did that!! ^^;;; Well, anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 9!! ^_^ Hope you guys like it! ^.^   


------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 9**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

// Saturday - Lunch \\ 

As the sun settled into is high noon position, Syaoran made his way toward the school after parking his car a block away. He swung jacket over his shoulder and walked to the school courtyard. There, he found Tomoyo. She was standing with a bunch of other girls, gossiping away. Tomoyo soon noticed Syaoran's presence as he walked closer. 

"Hi, Syaoran." she said, full of happiness.. 

"Hey, Tomoyo." he replied. "Hey, girls." he said, acknowledging their presence. 

"Hiiii." they said with girlish glee. He smiled at them, but inside, he wanted to roll his eyes at them. He hated how girls would extend the letter "i" when they said "hi." It was very annoying. 

"So, where are you headed to?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh, no where really. I was just gonna hop in my car and go somewhere to buy lunch." 

"Hey, do think I can come? I wanna buy lunch too." 

"Sure." Syaoran said. "Come on, let's go." he said. Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. She then turned to the girls and said "bye." After all of them waved goodbye, Tomoyo began to walk alongside Syaoran. While they walked to the car, they remained silent. Tomoyo cleared her throat a bit, slightly breaking the silence. 

"So, Syaoran. What'd you do last night? You always go out on Friday nights, so don't tell me you didn't do anything." Tomoyo said. Syaoran let out a small smirk. 

"Well, I didn't do anything special. I went to a club, and ...stuff happened. he said bluntly. 

"What kind of stuff?" Tomoyo asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, if you _must_ know, I while I was clubbing with Meilin and Hiro, I found myself a new girlfriend." Syaoran said, a hint of pride in his voice. Tomoyo gasped. 

"Oh my god!! You got a new girlfriend? Who is it?" she asked anxiously. 

"Her name is Suki." 

"What school does she go to?" 

"How do you know she doesn't go to our school?" 

"Come on, Syaoran. You're talking to ME here. I know _everyone_ who goes to this school. Now, what school does she go to?" 

"She goes to Tsukishiro Academy." 

"Oh, really?" she asked with a bit of surprise. "I need to see this girl." 

"Okay. Want to see her now?" he asked. "I was going to see her after I finished lunch." Tomoyo's eyes lit up. 

"Oh my god! That would be so great!! I have to meet her." Tomoyo said excitedly. 

"Okay then." he said. "Or...do you wanna go see her right now?" he asked with a grin. 

"That's even better!!" she said happily. 

// 15 minutes later \\ 

_Ding Dong_. From inside, footsteps could be heard. 

"Coming." a voice said from inside. Soon, the door was opened. A beautiful girl stood at the door, smiling. "Syaoran!!" she said happily. She threw her arms around him, embracing him in a hug, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"Hey, Suki. How are ya?" 

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked, still holding him. 

"Well, when I woke up, my eyes began to hurt a little. I don't know why. But when I saw your beautiful face, the pain in my eyes vanished immediately because you're a sight for sore eyes." he said smoothly. 

"Awww, you're so sweet!!" she said happily, giving him another kiss. 

"Oh, Suki. I'd like you to meet Tomoyo." he said, gesturing towards her. "She's my best friend." 

Tomoyo smiled. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" Suki said. 

"Nice to meet you, too!" Tomoyo said happily. 

"Well, I know this is brief, but I gotta get Tomoyo home. I just wanted you two to meet each other." 

"Oh, okay." Suki said. 

"I'll see you later, babe." Syaoran said, giving her a quick kiss. 

"Bye, Syaoran. Bye, Tomoyo!" she said as they receded from the doorway. 

"Bye, Suki!" Tomoyo said over her shoulder. 

"Bye!" Suki said finally. Tomoyo smiled to herself as they got into the car. 

"Wow, Syaoran . You picked up a really pretty girl." Tomoyo said. 

"I know." Syaoran said proudly. 

"What are you using her for?" Tomoyo asked. 

"What?!? What are you talking about? I'm not using her for _anything_." 

"Oh _puh-lease_, Syaoran. What a lie. I know you, and you know it. You can never lie to me. I can see through all of your little lies. Now, fess up. What are you using her for?" Tomoyo demanded. Syaoran smiled a bit. 

"I can't believe you caught me in my lie." 

"What?! Did you really expect _me_ to believe your petty lie? I don't think so." Tomoyo said confidently. Syaoran chuckled a bit. 

"Okay, okay. But you promise not to tell anyone, right?" 

"I thought you knew me better!!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran couldn't help but smile again. 

"Okay. Well, I'm going out Suki so that Sakura will get jealous of her and will want to go out with me." 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you think it'll work?" 

"I don't know. It just might." he said. 

"So, how are you gonna get Sakura to see her so that she can get jealous?" 

"Well, I was gonna tell Suki to meet me in front of the school during lunch so when Sakura passes by she'll see how happy we are and she'll notice what a great girlfriend I am, then she'll get jealous of my girlfriend and breakup with her boyfriend to get with me." 

Tomoyo gave him a weird look. 

"Syaoran. You're still an amateur. You need my help." Tomoyo said. 

"So, I suppose you have a better idea?" 

"Of course I do. I always have a better idea." Tomoyo said proudly. 

"Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently. 

"Okay. Well, Sakura might not pass by the front of the school, so that would completely ruin your plans. Instead, why don't you invite her to go somewhere with you and her and some other friends? Like, have a party or something. That way, she's bound to see you and your girlfriend there." 

"Oh." he said plainly. "That works." 

"So how about you have a party at your house and both of us will invite people. It'll be great!! Besides, we haven't had a house part in so long, so of course, lots of people will show up." 

"You have a point there." Syaoran said. "Okay, we'll do that." 

Tomoyo smiled. 

"You know, Tomoyo. I hate to admit this, but you always come up with the best plans." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smirked. 

"Don't I always?" she asked slyly. 

"How do you come up with such great plans?" 

"It's a girl thing." she said proudly. Syaoran just gave her a weird look and let out a little laugh. "By the way, whatever happened to getting lunch?" 

"Oh. Sorry about that. Wanna go get it now?" 

"Hell yes! I'm hungry!" Tomoyo said. Then almost as if they had practiced it, they laughed at the same time. 

// An hour later \\ 

Syaoran pulled up in front of Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo picked up her bag, placed the straps on her shoulder and gracefully got out of the car. Before entering her house, she turned to Syaoran. 

"Okay, you know what to do right? Just make sure that this coming Friday, you have a party at your house. Invite all the people you know. And make sure you invite Sakura!! But only invite her when she's by herself. Blake might think you're trying to hit on her and we don't want to see a fight happen, okay? I'll invite Blake." 

"Yes, _mother_." he answered with sarcasm. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Okay, good. Then I'll just invite other people so you can get what you want while having tons of fun!" she said happily. 

"Okay. Call me later on and tell me what's going on, okay?" 

"Okay." Tomoyo said. 

"So, I'll see you later." 

"Okay. Bye, Syaoran!" 

"Bye, Tomoyo." 

With that, they went their separate ways. 

// Fast forward to Friday night \\ 

Syaoran walked into the kitchen where he found Tomoyo, preparing some appetizers. 

"Wow, Tomoyo. You were right. A lot of people came! I am always surprised by you." Syaoran said, resting his arm on her shoulder. 

"Well, what can I say? I'm always right." Tomoyo said with a smile. Syaoran laughed a bit. "So, did you see Sakura and Blake yet?" she asked. 

Syaoran sighed. 

"Yeah, I did." 

"Did Suki come yet?" 

"Yeah. She's in the living room with her friends." 

"Okay. Now, all you have to do is be with Suki and make sure that Sakura sees you with her. Like, dance with Suki and while Sakura is dancing with Blake, make sure she sees you. I'm sure it'll make her have second thoughts about being in Blake's arms." she said. Syaoran just stayed silent and nodded his head. Tomoyo smiled, knowing that he was thinking about Sakura. He never wanted to admit that he thought about her. 

"Well, Syaoran," Tomoyo said, disturbing his thoughts. "It's nine o'clock and I think most of the guests have arrived. Why don't you go out there and officially begin the party?" she suggested. 

"Sure. That's a good idea." he said. With that, he went to the living room. He cleared his throat a bit. 

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Syaoran said. Soon, everyone become silent. "Thank you. I would just like everyone to have a good time, enjoy yourselves. Kick back, relax, have fun. Any questions? Just come to me. And now, the D.J. will get this party started with some music." 

With that, everyone returned to what they were doing before. Syaoran then went into the crowd and began to mingle with people. As always, there were girls that went crazy when he said hi to them. He never got tired of that. As he went around, people commented on how he had a nice house and how huge it was. While making his way through the crowd, he found Sakura and Blake together. He mustered up whatever energy he had and greeted them. 

"Hi guys. As the host of this party, I'd like to welcome you both and I hope you have a good time here." Syaoran said. 

"Thanks." they both said. After that, Syaoran walked away with a smile, trying to hide his jealousy. He then to greet some more people. After what seemed like forever, he finished greeting and mingling with people and went to look for Suki. Finally, he found her sitting on one of the couches with her friends. He smiled as he made his way towards her. She smiled while he came closer. 

"Hey babe." Syaoran said as he drew closer. 

"Hi, Syaoran." Suki said. 

"Hey, girls." he said to her friends. 

"Hiii, Syaoran." they all said. He just smiled. 

"Do you girls have any room for me?" he asked. 

"Sure! We always have room for you." one of the girls said while scooting over. 

Syaoran smiled again and sat down next to Suki as he placed his arm around her. 

"So, how do you girls like the party so far?" Syaoran asked. 

"Oh, it's great. I love it." a girl next to him said. Soon, Syaoran saw Meilin approaching. 

"Hey, Syaoran." Meilin greeted. "Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Sure." he said. "Excuse me, girls." he said before leaving. He turned towards Suki and gave her a kiss. "I'll see ya in a bit, okay?" he said. 

"Okay." Suki said. With that, Syaoran got up and left with Meilin. 

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?" he asked. 

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if the plan to get Sakura is working." 

"I don't know. I hope it works." he said. 

"Tomoyo planned this party, didn't she?" Meilin asked. 

"Yeah. How'd you know?" 

"Hello? This is such a typical thing for Tomoyo to do." 

"Oh." he said, a bit dumbfounded. 

"Well, I hope the plan works. I'll talk to you later. I have some partying to do." she said. 

"Okay. Bye, Meilin." he said. She ran off into the crowded room, waving before she left. 

// Fast forward to 3 a.m. \\ 

At this time, a few people were leaving. Syaoran became anxious, wondering if the plan worked. He did everything he could. He danced with Suki and acted sweet towards her whenever Sakura was around, but still nothing happened. He was beginning to doubt that this plan worked. He went to his room, hoping to get a little rest. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his bedroom. Suddenly, he gasped. 

"Suki! What are you doing here? I thought you left." he asked with surprise. There she was, sitting on his king size bed, resting against the headboard of the bed. She smiled at him. 

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. You seemed to be so tired that I thought I'd stay a little longer." she explained. 

"Oh." he said, smiling. "But how'd you get in? My room was always locked during the party." he asked, closing the door behind him. Without saying a word, she smiled and pulled out the spare key from behind her back. She held it out for Syaoran to see. Syaoran smirked and walked towards the bed. 

"Let me guess. My cousin Meilin gave that to you didn't she? Or was it Tomoyo?" he asked as he got on the bed and sat next to her. 

"Meilin gave it to me." she said. "Don't be mad at her." Suki said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"No. I'm not mad at her. I'm glad she did cuz I got to see you." he said. Suki blushed and smiled at him. "I can't stay here long. I only came here to take a ten minute break." he explained. 

"That's fine with me. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." she said. Before Syaoran could say a word, she kissed his lips. They parted for a second and smiled at each other. Then, Syaoran ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You're so beautiful." he said. With that, he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Not fighting it, Suki gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the moment. 

// Meanwhile...\\ 

Sakura sat on a chair, thinking. After flipping her thoughts over for the millionth time, she decided to look for Blake. She got up from her chair and looked for him. Soon, she found Blake in a secluded corner, making out with a blonde. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe it! How could you?" Sakura yelled. Blake quickly pushed the girl aside. 

"Sakura. It's not what you think!" Blake said. 

"Oh, it isn't?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Come on, Sakura. You know I want you and only you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned in to kiss her, but Sakura resisted. 

"No. Let go of me!" she yelled. 

"Sakura. Don't be this way." 

"No! Don't touch me." she said, pushing him away. "It's a good thing I'm breaking up with you! I never want you near me again!" 

"What?! You're breaking up with me?" he asked in bewilderment. 

"Yes!! I'm breaking up with you. We're over!" she said, stomping away. 

"Fine! Be like that. I never liked you anyway. I got myself a new girl who's better than you'll ever be!!" he yelled while pulling the blonde closer to him. 

"Good for you!" she said sarcastically. 

// Fifteen minutes later \\ 

She went to the bathroom to calm herself down. She put a little water on her face. She let out a sigh. 

'Well, I guess I should go tell him now.' Sakura thought. She went out into the living room to look for him. Then, as if her prayers were answered, he was right there, sitting on the couch by himself. She gathered up all her courage and walked towards him. She cleared her throat a bit. 

"Umm, Syaoran. Can I talk to you?" Sakura managed to say. Syaoran tried hard not to blush and stood up. 

"Sure. What is it about?" he asked calmly. 

"Well, first of all. Is your girlfriend around?" 

"No, she left about five minutes ago. Why?" 

"Well, I just wanted to say something." 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with Blake." 

"You did?" he asked, trying hard to hide his hopefulness. His plan might have really worked after all. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Yeah, well. Turns out he wasn't so great. But anyway...I also wanted to tell you that I..." 

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang. 

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. Will you excuse me for a second?" Soon she got off the phone. "Sorry, Syaoran. I gotta go now. My brother is telling me to come home right now." 

"But didn't you have something to tell me?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry, but that'll have to wait until Monday. I'm going somewhere this weekend and I won't be in Tomoeda then, so I won't get a chance to tell you until Monday. Don't worry, I'll remember to talk to you then." 

"Oh, okay." Syaoran said plainly. "Bye, then." 

"Bye, Syaoran." He walked Sakura to the door and watched as she drove away into the dark night.   
  


*** to be continued ***   


AN: Damn...that sucks. Syaoran won't find out what Sakura had to tell him until Monday. What did she have to say? Find out in the next chapter of King of Hearts!! Oh yeah, please review! ^^ Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like   
the fic!! And sorry for the long delay...I didn't have much time to write up this   
chapter..that's why it's so late. Gomen. Anyways.....read on!! ^_^   


**Quick Summary:** Syaoran had a party to try to make Sakura jealous of his girlfriend   
so that she would break up with Blake. Towards the end of the party, Syaoran finds out   
that Sakura broke up with Blake. So far so good. Sakura was about to tell him something   
else, but she was interrupted by her cell phone and had to leave immediately. She told him   
that it would have to wait 'til Monday. What did she have to tell him? And now, on with   
the fic! 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 10**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

After the party was over, Syaoran cleaned up a little bit before he went to his room.   
Feeling tired, he threw himself on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He kept thinking about   
what Sakura had said to him. She wanted to tell him something and by the tone of her   
voice, it seemed a bit important. He didn't know what she had to tell him though. He felt   
that he had the worse luck. Just as Sakura was about to tell him something, she had to   
leave. It annoyed him. He figured that fate was trying to punish him by making him wait.   
Also, not knowing what Sakura had to say nagged at him. 

Syaoran changed into a comfy tee-shirt and shorts and tried to fall asleep; it didn't work.   
For hours, he would lie there in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, wondering what   
Sakura had to tell him. He tried hard to get her out of his mind, but he just couldn't. He   
tried closing his eyes, but that didn't work either. Nothing worked. He tossed and turned   
for what seemed like all night. Miraculously, he was able to fall asleep. 

// In the morning... \\ 

"Syaoran....Syaoran, wake up!" Meilin said while vigorously shaking his shoulder.   
Syaoran turned in his bed and moaned. 

"Come on, Syaoran. It's twelve o'clock already! You have to get up! You've slept long   
enough." Meilin scolded. Syaoran moaned again. 

"Who died and made you my mother?" he said with his head buried in his pillow. 

"Fine! Be like that!" Meilin said angrily. Giving up on him, she stomped out of his room.   
After Meilin left the room, Syaoran lazily sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It   
really was twelve o'clock. 

"I slept that long?" Syaoran muttered to himself. "I might as well get up and eat   
breakfast...I mean...lunch." He dragged himself out of bed, changed into some new   
clothes and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, Tomoyo was sitting at the dinner   
table with Meilin, having lunch. On the table, there was a plate with a sandwich on it,   
waiting for him. 

"How'd you know I'd get up and come eat?" he asked Meilin. 

"I'm your cousin. I know everything about you, Syaoran." she simply stated. Syaoran   
smiled and made his way towards the table. He gave Tomoyo a smirk. 

"You knew I'd be getting up too, didn't you?" he asked Tomoyo. All she did was smile   
and giggle. He already knew the answer. He sat down in a chair and ate his sandwich.   
There was a silence between the three of them while they ate. Meilin glanced at Tomoyo   
and Syaoran, hoping that one of them would start a conversation. She swallowed her food   
and sipped her drink. 

"So," Meilin began. "How did the party go last night?" 

Syaoran sighed. 

"It was okay." he replied. 

"What do you mean it was okay? It was great!!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"It might've been great for you, but not great for me." Syaoran said. Meilin and Tomoyo   
immediately focused their attention on him. 

"Why? What happened? Did your plan to get Sakura work?" Meilin asked. 

"I guess so." he said gloomily. 

"What do you mean 'you guess so'? Did it work or not?" Meilin asked with frustration. 

"Sort of." 

"Well...how did it 'sort of ' work?" Tomoyo asked, anxious to find out what happened. 

"Last night, Sakura told me that she broke up with her boyfriend." 

"Oh my god!! Really? That's great!!" Meilin exclaimed. 

"Then how come you don't look so happy?" Tomoyo asked. 

"She told me that she broke up with her boyfriend. She also told me that she had   
something else to tell me, but right when she was about to tell me, her cell phone rang and   
she had to leave suddenly." 

"Do you know what she wanted to say?" Meilin asked. 

"No. I don't know what she was gonna say. She's not in Tomoeda this weekend, so, I   
have to wait 'til I see her in school on Monday to find out." 

"Damn. That sucks." Meilin said. 

"Tell me about it." Syaoran said, letting out a sigh. 

"Don't worry, Syaoran. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Tomoyo said in an effort   
to comfort him. "Maybe she wanted to tell you that she likes you and wants to go out with   
you." she suggested. 

"Yeah! Tomoyo's right. Maybe that's what she wanted to tell you. I mean, why would   
she tell you that she broke up with her boyfriend? It's obvious that she told you so she   
could tell you that she wants to go out with you instead." Meilin said happily. 

Syaoran let out a small smile. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Syaoran said in a more confident tone. "Thanks guys. I   
really needed that." 

"No problem." Meilin said proudly. "That's what I'm here for!" 

"And _me_ too!!" Tomoyo said while glaring at Meilin. 

Syaoran chuckled. 

"Girls...they're so weird." he said as he got up from his seat. 

"Hey!! We heard that!!" Tomoyo and Meilin said simultaneously. Syaoran just laughed,   
shook his head and walked away. 

'Wow. This is great! Maybe Sakura wanted to tell me that she dumped Blake for me!'   
Syaoran thought as he walked to his room. Then, when he opened the door, his phone   
rang. He walked into his room and answered his phone. 

"Hello?" he said upon answering the phone. 

"Hi, Syaoran!!" a female voice said. 

"Hey, Suki." Syaoran said. 

"Do you wanna go out somewhere today?" she asked. 

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" 

"How about the mall?" she suggested. Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

'Girls...they always want to go to the mall.' he thought. 

"Sure. We can go to the mall." Syaoran finally said. 

"Great! When and where do you wanna meet?" Suki asked. Syaoran glanced at his clock.   
It was 12:45 p.m.. 

"How about I pick you up at your house in 15 minutes?" he suggested. 

"Sure. That's fine." she said, obviously happy. 

"Okay. See you then, babe." he said. 

"Bye." she said at last, hanging up the phone. Syaoran put the phone back on the receiver   
and grabbed his car keys. He found Meilin and Tomoyo in the kitchen. 

"Girls, I'm going out with Suki. I'll see you later." he said, heading towards the garage. 

"Bye, Syaoran!" they said in unison. 

// Fast-forward-->At the mall... \\ 

Syaoran and Suki walked through the mall, holding hands. Suki was clearly enjoy this   
moment while Syaoran only pretended to be having a good time. Syaoran's mind was   
drifting towards a certain someone, but Suki interrupted his thoughts. 

"Syaoran. You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing's wrong." he answered. "I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" she asked. 

"About how wonderful it feels when I'm with you." he said gallantly. 

"Awww, Syaoran!! You're so sweet!!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled   
at her. 

"So, you wanna get something to eat? Or did you already have lunch?" he asked. 

"I wanna get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." she replied. 

"Okay. I'll find us a table and you get your lunch." he said. 

"Okay." Suki answered. While Suki headed for the salad bar, Syaoran went to look for a   
table. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. 

"Oh, sorry." Syaoran said immediately. 

"It's okay, Syaoran." a male voice said. Syaoran looked up to find that he bumped into   
John. 

"Oh...hey, John! Haven't seen you in a while." 

"Yeah. I know." he said. "So, who's that hot chick you're with?" John asked. 

"Oh. That's my new girlfriend." he said, nodding his head towards Suki, who was still at   
the salad bar. 

"Sweet. So you've already gone out with Sakura?" 

"No. Not yet. My new girlfriends is a plan to make Sakura jealous of her, making Sakura   
want to go out with me." 

"Wow. Great plan! I would've never thought of that." John said. "Is it working?" 

Syaoran sighed. 

"I think so. Sakura told me that she broke up with Blake. She had o tell me something   
else, but she couldn't tell me because she had to leave. Hopefully, she wanted to go out   
with me." 

"Sweet." 

"Yeah." Syaoran said nonchalantly. 

"You know, you gotta go out with Sakura soon. There's gossip going around about you   
losing your touch." 

A shocked expression crossed Syaoran's face. 

"Are you serious??" 

"Hell yeah, I'm serious." 

"Damn...I better go out with her soon." 

"You know what you should do? Next month is prom, so you should ask her to be your   
date. If you can get Sakura to be your prom date, you won't lose your status." 

"That's a good idea." Syaoran said, flipping the idea back and forth in his head. 

"What's a good idea?" Suki asked, wrapping her arm around Syaoran's while holding a   
bowl of salad in the other. Syaoran was startled by her sudden presence. 

"Suki! You startled me!!" Syaoran said. 

"Sorry!!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"It's okay." he said. "Oh, Suki. I want you to meet my friend, John." Suki smiled at John. 

"Hi, John." she said. 

"Hi, Suki." he said, smiling at her. "Syaoran has said nothing but great things about you."   
he said. 

"Well, I should hope so!" Suki said, letting out a small laugh. John laughed along with   
her. 

"Well, we better get going." Syaoran said. "I'll talk to you later, John." 

"Okay. Talk to you later." John said. "Bye, Suki. It was nice meeting you." 

"It was nice meeting you too." she said. With that, they went their separate ways. 

// An hour later \\ 

Syaoran pulled up in front of Suki's house. He got out of the car to open the door for   
Suki. He took her hand and helped her out. 

"Here you are, madam. Back home, safe and sound." he said with a British accent. Suki   
giggled as she got out of the car. 

"You're so crazy." she said. 

"Yeah, crazy for you." he said. She blushed at his comment. 

"There you go again, being sweet as always." she said. She linked her arm with his and   
walked to the front steps of her house. When they reached the steps, they paused to look   
each other. 

"I'll see you later." Syaoran said. 

"Okay." she said. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Bye, Syaoran." she said while   
entering her house. 

"Bye, Suki." he said. After she closed the door, he walked back to his car, started it and   
drove home. Along the way, all Syaoran could think about was getting Sakura to go to   
prom with him. All weekend long, he had been hoping that Sakura would tell him what   
he had been wanting to hear. On Sunday night, he drifted off to sleep with one girl and   
one hope on his mind.   


*** to be continued ***   


AN: I just wanna say sorry for rushing this fic. I know I'll probably sound mean saying   
this, but I'm trying to finish this fic A.S.A.P. I can't write as often as I would like to, as   
you can see... -___-;;; Again, sorry for updating sooo late. Anyway, I hope that doesn't   
keep you from reading this fic! So yeah. Anyway...please review!! Tell me what you   
think! Thanks! Jaa! ^.~   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

AN: You all must probably be annoyed with me for not updating for long periods of time.   
All I can say is sorry. I can't really DO anything about it. I'm doing my best to get this fic   
finished A.S.A.P. Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it! So,   
here's chapter 11! 

------------ 

**Recap:**

"I'll see you later." Syaoran said. 

"Okay." she said. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Bye, Syaoran." she said while   
entering her house. 

"Bye, Suki." he said. After she closed the door, he walked back to his car, started it and   
drove home. Along the way, all Syaoran could think about was getting Sakura to go to   
prom with him. All weekend long, he had been hoping that Sakura would tell him what   
he had been wanting to hear. On Sunday night, he drifted off to sleep with one girl and   
one hope on his mind. 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 11**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

// Monday morning \\ 

Syaoran could not help but think about what Sakura had to say. He was confident that   
Sakura wanted to ask him out. Why else would she tell him she broke up with Blake? He   
closed his locker and walked to his class. He was standing at the doorway when he saw   
Sakura at her desk. He calmly walked into the room and was heading towards Sakura   
when suddenly, the teacher arrived. 

"Okay. Everyone take your seats now! We have a lot to do today." the teacher said. Just   
his luck. Right when he was about to talk to her, the teacher arrives and gets in the way.   
Syaoran reluctantly sat in his seat. During the class, all he could think about was what   
Sakura had to say. It sucked being him. This was the only class he had with her until after   
lunch. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her until lunch or until the next class   
he has with her. Syaoran glanced up from his notebook and looked at the clock. There   
was still 35 minutes left in the 40 minute class. 

'Could this class go any slower?' he thought. Suddenly, he felt a familiar poke in the   
back. He turned slightly to see Tomoyo with a note in her hand. He extended his arm   
behind him to take the note from her. After he got the note, he carefully opened it and   
read it. 

_Hey Syaoran. What's up? I was going to wait until lunch to ask_   
_you, but I just couldn't wait! Did Sakura tell you what she had_   
_to say yet?_

Syaoran wrote back. 

_No. I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet. I really want to know what_   
_she had to say._

_Awww. That sucks. But I can see that you are very determined_   
_to find out. I don't know why you're denying the fact that you_   
_like her._

After reading what Tomoyo wrote, he felt his heart skip a beat and he felt himself turn red   
in the face. 

_No. I don't like her! We've already been through this._

Tomoyo giggled after reading what he wrote. 

_Okay. If you say so..._

Syaoran folded the note into a small square and threw it into his bag. 

'I can't believe Tomoyo. She actually thinks I _like_ her? She's out of her mind. She   
doesn't know me as well as I thought she did. I am not denying anything. I have no idea   
what she is talking about.' Syaoran thought. 

He glanced at the clock. 15 minutes since Tomoyo passed the note went by. 20 minutes in   
the class left. He already knew it. It was gonna be a long day. Syaoran reluctantly took   
notes and waited for the time to pass. After what felt like an hour, the bell rang. Syaoran   
breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the class was over! He was about to go talk to Sakura,   
but decided against it. There might not be enough time to talk. Instead, he walked toward   
his next class. 

Feeling weary, he dragged himself to the last three classes of the morning. After those   
classes, it would be lunch. After what seemed like hours of suffering, the lunch bell   
finally rang. While walking to his locker, he was going over what he had to do during   
lunch. First thing he had to do was see Suki. When he got to his locker, he put his books   
away. Soon after, he headed for Tsukishiro Academy to meet up with Suki. As expected,   
she was waiting for him at the entrance of her school. He smiled as he walked towards   
her. He smiled as he walked towards her. She, too, smiled at him. Not too far away from   
her, he could see some other girls waiting with her. Friends, he assumed. As he was   
walking towards her, the other girls behind her began to giggle and blush. 

"Hey, Suki." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Hi, Syaoran." Suki said while wrapping her arms around his waist. Syaoran smiled and   
drew her closer to him. With that, he placed a kiss on Suki's lips. As they pulled way,   
they smiled at each other. Soon enough, Suki's friends simultaneously said,   
"Awwwwwwww!!" Syaoran let out smirk. He turned to the girls. 

"Hello, ladies. I'm Syaoran." he said, introducing himself to Suki's friends. 

"Hiiiiiii!!!" they all said girlishly. Syaoran chuckled. He turned back to Suki. 

"I hate to tell you this, but I can only stay for 15 minutes. I have a soccer meeting to go   
to." 

"Awwwww." Suki's friends said with disappointment. Suki sweatdropped, making a face   
as if to say 'these aren't my friends.' Syaoran just smiled. 

"So, you wanna walk down the block and back while I'm still here?" 

"I'd love to." she said with a smile. With that said, he took hold of her hand and led her   
though the mob of girls. As soon as Suki's friends were out of hearing range, Syaoran let   
out a laugh. 

"Are they always like that?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. Suki let out a   
chuckle. 

"Unfortunately....yes." she said with a hint of embarrassment. Suki and Syaoran took a   
seat on a bench. "Do girls always fall for you?" she asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" he said while leaning in towards Suki. Soon,   
their lips met. Syaoran then pulled away and looked at Suki. Suki looked and him and   
couldn't help but smile. 

"I guess they do." she said softly. Syaoran turned in his seat so that he was facing Suki. 

"So," he said. "What do you wanna do for the next ten minutes?" She shrugged her   
shoulders. 

"I don't know." 

"Well...what are you doing tonight?" he asked, trying to spark a conversation. 

"Nothing, really." 

"Then...how 'bout I come see you tonight at your place?" 

"Sure. That sounds good." 

"Okay. I'll be at your place at 8 p.m. How's that?" 

"Great." she said. "Now, come here." Suddenly, Syaoran found Suki's lips on his. She   
had pulled him in for a kiss. Not caring what she was doing, he kissed her back, pulling   
her close to him. 

Although he held no real liking to her, he had to admit that she was a really good kisser. It   
was obvious that she's had lots of practice with tons of ex-boyfriends. He had already   
figured that she was a lot like him...she was a player. She was a strong girl. She wasn't   
weak like other girls, who would typically gossip to their girl friends about the latest guy   
they went out with. They might think they're strong, but in the end, they realize they're   
really weak. When the guy they're trying to play plays _them_, they break down and   
cry and beg the guy to stay with them. If they were a real player, they could care less   
about what the guy does. Syaoran always found wannabe players very pitiful. He then   
wondered if Suki knew that he was a player, but soon dismissed the question. 

With the both of them being lost in their little makeout session, it took them a while to   
notice that a cell phone was ringing. They slowly pulled away. Recognizing his ring tone,   
Syaoran got his cell out of his bag and answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Syaoran." Tomoyo said. 

"Hey." he said. 

"Come back to school. Someone by the name of _Sakura_ wants to tell you something."   
she said. As soon as he heard Sakura's name, he seemed to snap back to reality. 

"Okay. I'll be there soon." he said. He then hung up. "Well, Suki. I gotta go." 

"Oh yeah. Your soccer meeting, right?" 

"What soccer meeting?" he asked. Suki raised an eyebrow. 

"The one you said you had to go to today?" 

Syaoran thought for a moment. Suddenly, it hit him. He remembered now. He made up   
the excuse of having a soccer meeting so he could leave sooner. 

"Oh yeeeaaaahhh. _That_ soccer meeting. Sorry. Your sweet kisses made me forget   
that I had a meeting." he said. 

Suki smiled and blushed a bit. They stood up and walked back to their schools. When   
they reached Suki's school, he left her with a kiss. 

"I'll see you tonight." he said. 

"Okay," she said. "Bye." 

Soon, they both parted their own ways. As Suki walked into her school, she was greeted   
by her friends. 

"Hey, Suki." her friend, Mika, greeted. 

"Hey." Suki replied. 

"You know, Suki.....you snagged a real hottie. I mean, he has a beautiful face, great hair,   
a _hot_ body, and a nice ass!!" 

All the girls burst out in laughter and completely agreed with Mika. 

"I know." Suki said with a huge grin on her face. 

"So, are you guys gonna stay a couple for long?" Mika asked. 

"No, we're not gonna stay together much longer." Suki said matter-of-factly. 

"How do you know?" 

"He's like me. We're both players. I can tell that either tonight or tomorrow, he's gonna   
break up with me." 

"Ohh." was all Mika could manage to say. 

"But I have to admit....he _is_ the best guy I've been with so far." she said with   
satisfaction clearly present in her voice. 

"Really?? Tell us about him!! Mika said excitedly. 

"Well.........the first thing I just _have_ to tell you guys about is his kiss...." 

// At Ling High School \\ 

Syaoran walked into school, making himself feel calm and collected so that Sakura   
wouldn't know that he's nervous. He walked towards the courtyard where Tomoyo   
usually was. There, he saw Tomoyo talking to Sakura underneath a tree. Slowly, Syaoran   
made his way over to Sakura. Tomoyo noticed Syaoran coming and told Sakura. She   
turned around to see him close by. Sakura stood up and waited for Syaoran, who was only   
a couple of steps away. 

"Hey, Sakura." he said. 

"Hi, Syaoran." Sakura said, smiling. Before Syaoran could say anything, she spoke.   
"Syaoran, I wanted to...tell you something." 

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, hoping Sakura would just get to the point. 

She was about to speak when she remembered something. 

"Umm...Tomoyo. I'd like to speak to him alone. Could you leave us for a few minutes? I   
won't be long." she said, trying not to smile. 

"Of course. I don't mind. I'll just meet you at your locker in 5 minutes. I gotta get   
something done anyway." Tomoyo said. 

"Okay. That's great. Thanks." Sakura said. With that, Tomoyo left, smiling to herself.   
Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran. "Sorry about that." 

"It's okay." Syaoran said. 

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to your party. I had fun, made   
new friends, and I found out a lot of things." 

"Really? Like what?" 

"I found out that people are naive and never realize the truth until they get hurt." Sakura   
said. Syaoran was confused. Sakura looked at him and shook her head in embarrassment.   
"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." she said, turning her back to him. 

"No, no. It wasn't stupid. You just said that because of the unfortunate event that   
happened with you and Blake." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
Sakura turned back around, looking him in the eye. 

"Yeah, I guess so." she said. "I also found out that no matter how well you think you   
know a person, you'll always find out that you never really knew them as well as you   
thought you did. That person will deceive you and you won't know it until it's too late." 

Syaoran was still a bit confused by what she was saying. Suddenly, Sakura   
became...spiritual. 

"I see..." was all Syaoran managed to say. Sakura smiled at him. 

"Thanks for listening to me." she said. 

"No problem." he said, hiding his disappointment. Suddenly, he felt Sakura's arms wrap   
around him in a warm embrace. A smile suddenly appeared on Syaoran's face. He   
couldn't believe that she was hugging him. 

"Thanks again." she said after releasing him from their embrace. 

"Like I said, it's no problem. I'm always here." he said with a warm smile. They stood   
there, staring each other for a moment. Sakura cleared her throat. 

"Well, I gotta go now. I guess I'll talk to you later." she said. 

"Okay then." he said, snapping himself back to reality. 

"Bye." she said as she walked away. 

"Bye." he said. After she left, he walked away with an unusual feeling inside him; a   
feeling he had never felt before. For some reason, he just couldn't help but smile. 

// Meanwhile...\\ 

Sakura walked to her locker to meet up with Tomoyo. When Tomoyo saw Sakura, she   
quickly walked up to her. 

"So, Sakura. How'd it go?" Tomoyo asked, unleashing a wicked smile. 

"It was perfect. You could tell that he was so confused." Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Wonderful!" Tomoyo squealed. "And did you hug him like I told you to?" 

"Yeah...I did." Sakura said, thinking about that moment. Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped   
squealing and looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura had a look in her eye that Tomoyo   
had never seen before. 

"Uhh...Sakura? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't respond, she was   
just staring into space. Tomoyo tried again. 

" Sakura....are you okay?" she asked while lightly shaking Sakura's shoulder. 

"Huh? What? Oh sorry...did you say something?" Sakura said. 

"What was that all about? You went all spacey." Tomoyo said. 

"I did? Oh, sorry." Sakura said. "When did I do that?" 

"You started to get all spacey after you told me that you...hugged...Syaoran. Oh my god! I   
know --exactly-- why you did that!!" 

"What?? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. Tomoyo smiled   
while examining the look Sakura had in her eyes. She recognized that look. She's seen it   
all too many times. 

"Sakura...you can't hide it from me." Tomoyo said mischievously. Sakura began to get   
nervous. 

"Hide what?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to hide her nervousness. 

"I can see it in your eyes." 

"See what??" 

Tomoyo's lips slowly curled up into a wide grin. 

"You like Syaoran!!!"   


*** to be continued ***   


AN: So....what do you think? Please review! Thanks. ^^ 


	13. Chapter 12

AN: OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate them! ^^   
Anyway...here's chapter 12! Oh, by the way...the date of the prom in this chapter is fake!   
I just made it up off the top of my head. Oh, and we have...2 more chapters to go...I think.   
~.^ And yeah. Now read! Hehe. 

------------ 

**Recap:**

"Sakura...you can't hide it from me." Tomoyo said mischievously. Sakura began to get   
nervous. 

"Hide what?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to hide her nervousness. 

"I can see it in your eyes." 

"See what??" 

Tomoyo's lips slowly curled up into a wide grin. 

"You like Syaoran!!!" 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 12**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

"What?!?! What are you talking about? I do NOT like Syaoran!" Sakura said defensively. 

"Oh really? Then, if you don't like Syaoran, why did you get all spacey when you thought   
about hugging him? And if you don't like him, then why are you blushing like crazy right   
now?" Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped when she realized that she was blushing and covered   
her face. "Come on, Sakura. Admit it! You like him!" Tomoyo pressed on. 

"No, I don't!" Sakura said after removing her hands from her face. 

"Oh, _puh-leeaasse_! Sakura, it's obvious you like him. It's written all over you. You   
even liked him when you first met him. Remember? A month ago, you had the look that   
all the girls get when they first meet Syaoran. That dreamy look they get is exactly what   
you have on your face right now. You even asked me if he was going out with someone   
when you first met him!" 

Sakura felt herself blush more and dropped her gaze to the floor. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" Tomoyo said, still grinning. "You like him, don't you?" 

Sakura kept her gaze low. Quickly, she glanced at Tomoyo and returned her gaze to the   
floor. Sakura finally let out a sigh of defeat. 

"Well....I guess I _do_ like him a little." Sakura said reluctantly while trying to hide her blush. 

"Oh my god! That's so great!! You guys would be such a cute couple!!" Tomoyo said   
with delight. 

"Hey!! Whatever happened to 'Syaoran is a player who breaks the hearts of young   
girls-we have to break his heart'? Suddenly you say we'd be a cute couple??" Sakura   
asked in bewilderment. 

"Don't worry! We're still getting revenge on him. I was just saying that if all this stuff   
wasn't happening and you guys got together, you'd make a great couple!" Tomoyo said.   
"Come on, Sakura. Don't tell me that you're not _dying_ to go out with Syaoran!   
Doesn't it feel great to have his strong arms wrapped around you?" Tomoyo asked slyly,   
trying to entice Sakura. Sakura thought about when she hugged Syaoran and remembered   
that warm feeling. She just couldn't help but smile. 

"Okay, okay. You're right. It would be...nice to go out with him." Sakura said, trying not   
to sound too happy about liking him. 

"See? I knew it!" Tomoyo said excitedly, unable to contain her happiness. "Don't worry.   
You'll get your chance to be with him. But for now, you have to play hard-to-get. When   
we get our revenge on him, I promise that I'll get you and Syaoran to be together in the   
very near future." she said, already concocting a plan to get them together. 

"But won't he hate me after I break his heart?" Sakura asked skeptically. 

"Don't worry. I know Syaoran. He won't hate you." Tomoyo said reassuringly. 

"But what if he--" 

Tomoyo cut Sakura off. 

"Don't worry! Just follow my plan and it'll go smoothly. Have I ever steered you in the   
wrong direction before?" 

"No." 

"Exactly. That's why you should listen to me. When everything goes according to plan,   
we'll both get what we want." Tomoyo said slyly. 

Shortly after Tomoyo spoke, the announcements came on. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. I have an announcement to make. It's the day the seniors   
have been waiting for. That's right! It's prom!! It will be next month, May 16th on a   
Friday, beginning at 7 p.m., ending at 12 a.m. So, find a date, buy tickets, and come to the   
senior prom! Hope to see all the seniors there!" 

After hearing the announcement, Tomoyo smiled to herself. 

'Perfect.' 

// Syaoran's POV \\ 

Syaoran was at his locker when he heard the announcement. 

'I just have to bring Sakura to prom, or else my rep will be ruined. All my hard work will   
go to waste.' Syaoran thought. He looked at his watch. There was still 30 minutes to kill   
before classes started again. Syaoran had no idea what to do, so he decided to just walk   
around. As he was walking, he came across John. 

"Hey, John." Syaoran said. 

"Oh hey, Syaoran." John said. "So, did you dump Suki yet?" 

Syaoran sighed. 

"No, not yet. I'm going to do that tonight." Syaoran said. 

"Oh, okay. Are you gonna ask Sakura to prom? You know it's next month, right?" 

"Yeah. I heard the announcement. I'm gonna ask Sakura soon. I don't want to sound   
desperate, so I'll ask her sometime next week, maybe." 

"That's a good idea. I can't emphasize enough how important it is for you to go out with   
her. I once overheard some people talking about you. They said that you haven't gone out   
with every cheerleader yet. People were confused and defended you, saying that you did,   
but someone pointed out that Sakura was a new cheerleader and you haven't gone out   
with her yet." 

"Oh shit. I completely forgot about that." Syaoran said, beginning to feel a bit frustrated. 

"I suggest that you go out with her for a couple days before prom. After prom, just ditch   
her and you'll be the King of Hearts!" 

"Yeah." Syaoran said. They didn't say anything to each other for a moment. "Well, I   
gotta go now. I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay. Later, Syaoran. Good luck with Sakura." he said. 

"Thanks." Syaoran said. With that, he walked away. He couldn't believe it. People were   
talking about him...in a bad way! He was used to having people talk about him in a good   
way, saying things like, 'I wish I was him' or 'He's so cute' and so on. He had already   
planned out what he was going to do. He was gonna break up with Suki tonight, leaving   
him free for Sakura. Hopefully, Sakura will be going to prom and then he would ask her   
to go with him. He was gonna do everything John had suggested to him, but the only   
thing he didn't want to do was ditch her. Usually, Syaoran never cared about the girls at   
school (except for Tomoyo), but he couldn't seem to --not-- care about Sakura. He didn't   
understand his feelings and kept denying that he liked her. Suddenly, his thoughts were   
interrupted. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He walked to his locker and got out   
his books, trudging to his next class.   


// Fast forward--> 8 p.m. \\ 

Syaoran parked up his black convertible in front of Suki's house. He turned off his   
engine, took the keys out of the ignition and got of out his car. Before making his way up   
to the front door, he took a deep breath. 

'Okay, Syaoran. Just get straight to the point. Make it short and sweet.' he thought to   
himself. He straightened himself out and took one last deep breath. Soon enough, he   
made his way towards Suki's door. Without hesitation, he rang the doorbell. Soon, he   
heard a voice answer from inside the house. 

Suki opened the door to find Syaoran. Upon seeing her, he gave her a smile that lasted for   
only one second. 

"Hi, Suki." he said. 

"Hi, Syaoran." she said, examining him. She was about to hug him, but decided against it.   
"Would you like to come in?" 

"Sure. Thanks." he said, entering her house. He took a seat on the couch. Suki sat down   
next to him. As they sat there, silence lingered around them. Suddenly, Syaoran cleared   
his throat and spoke. 

"Suki..." he began, "...there's something I have to tell you. 

Suki looked at him with concerned eyes. 

"Suki...I-" 

"Syaoran. Stop right there. I know what you're gonna say." Suki said matter-of-factly. 

"You do?" Syaoran asked, completely dumbfounded. 

"Yes, Syaoran. I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna break up with me." Suki said   
bluntly. 

Syaoran was shocked that she knew, but something told him he shouldn't be surprised.   
Suki smiled and let out a little laughter, finding Syaoran's expression amusing. 

"Well...that solves my problem. Here I was, about to sugar coat it, but I guess you had it   
all figured out already." Syaoran said, not knowing what else to say. Suki just smiled. 

"It's okay, Syaoran. I already knew this was coming. I'm just like you. I play with the   
emotions of vulnerable guys." 

"Yeah, I had that figured out." Syaoran said, letting out a small laugh. 

"Look, I know you're breaking up with me, but I wanted to know...if we could still be   
friends? You know, maybe we could learn a thing or two from each other." 

Syaoran was completely taken by surprise. The girl he was breaking up with was asking   
to be friends with him. Then again, the girl he was breaking up with wasn't crying, and   
this breakup wasn't phasing her. 

"So...." Suki said, "Is it a yes or a no?" 

Syaoran smiled. 

"Of course. I'd be crazy not to be friends with you!" he said. Suki smiled happily. 

"Great! I knew you'd say yes!" she exclaimed. 

"You know everything, don't you?" 

"Of course I do!" she said with a proud smile on her face. Syaoran shook his head while   
laughing. Again, a momentary silence swept over them. 

"So, Syaoran. Is there another girl you're trying to go out with? There --has-- to be   
another girl after me. I just know it." 

"Well...there is this girl that I'm trying to go out with. I've been trying for a month and   
have tried so many times to go out with her, but she keeps on going out with someone   
new everytime I want to ask her out." Syaoran explained. 

"Ow. That's harsh." she replied. 

"I know. I'm just hoping that she'll go with me to prom." 

"Why? You like her or something?" 

Syaoran suddenly felt his heart beat a bit faster and tried not to blush. 

"No, I don't like her. It's just that I went out with every girl at my school except her.   
She's the last person I need to go out with and I'll be named King of Hearts." 

"Oooh. Nice!" Suki said. "That means when you finally go out with her, I'll get to tell   
everyone that I went out with the infamous 'king of hearts.'" she said, laughing a bit. 

"Hey...did you really have to add the 'infamous' part?" Syaoran said in a whining tone. 

"I'm just kidding, Syaoran." she said, ruffling his chestnut hair. 

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair or I'll mess with yours!" he threatened. 

"Don't you dare!" Suki said, backing away from him. 

"Watch me!!" With that, Syaoran pounced on Suki, ruffling up her silky brown hair. 

"Hey!! Stop!!" Suki said while laughing, trying to get Syaoran off of her. However, he   
would not stop. He kept ruffling her hair, causing pieces of her hair to stick out in a   
random manner. Soon, he got off her and stood up. He curled his hands into fists and   
placed them on his hip. 

"Ha ha! That's what you get for messing with my hair! Revenge is so sweet.   
Mwahahaha!" he said animatedly. Suki stood up and gave him a playful glare. She   
smoothed out her hair well as she could. 

"You're gonna pay for that, Syaoran!!" she threatened, making her way toward him.   
Syaoran noticed her coming his way and quickly retreated to the door. 

"Try and make me!" he said, grabbing the doorknob. 

"I'm serious! You're paying for what you did to my hair! You're gonna pay for my next   
hair appointment!!" she said. 

"What?!?" he asked, completely dumfounded. Suki stood in front of Syaoran and gave   
him her most icy glare. Syaoran glared back. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god. That was so funny!!" Suki said as she wiped a tear away. 

"I know! It was hilarious!!" Syaoran said, trying to contain his laughter. After they both   
calmed down, they smiled at each other. 

"I can see it now. This is the beginning of a great friendship." Syaoran said with   
satisfaction. 

"Yeah. It is." she said in agreement. "But....just so you know, I'll always be here if you   
ever decide that you want to be more than friends again." she said, looking him in the eye. 

Syaoran was caught off guard by her question. 

"Okay, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran said, not knowing what else to say. "Well,   
I better go now." he said. 

"Okay then." she said. "I wish you the best of luck with your next girl. And I hope that   
when you're done playing people, you'll settle down with a girl who you can call your   
one true love." 

"Thanks." Syaoran said. "Thanks alot." 

They smiled at each other and hugged each other good bye. 

"Keep in touch!" Suki called out as Syaoran walked out the door. 

"I will!" he called over his shoulder as he got into the car, soon driving away. 

// The next week - during lunch \\ 

Syaoran walked around the courtyard, going nowhere in particular. As usual, girls would   
sneak a couple of peeks at him or blush as he passed by. Some girls even asked him to go   
to the prom with them, but he turned them down. Coincidentally, while he was aimlessly   
walking around, he bumped into Tomoyo and Sakura. 

"Hey, Tomoyo. Hey, Sakura." Syaoran said calmly. 

"Hi, Syaoran." the girls replied together. 

"Are you going to the prom, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. 

"Syaoran, that's such a dumb question to ask. Of course I'm going to prom!" Tomoyo   
said with a smile. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Tomoyo. He turned his attention to   
Sakura. 

"How about you, Sakura? Are you going?" he asked, beginning to feel a little hopeful. 

"Yeah. I'm going." she answered, smiling a little. Syaoran smiled at her. "Are you   
going?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I'm going." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"That's great." Sakura said. There was a momentary silence between the three teenagers.   
"Are you going with a date?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran raised an eyebrow,   
completely surprised by her sudden question. 

"Oh...well....of course I'm going with a date!" Syaoran said, hoping Sakura wouldn't see   
through his lie. 

"Oh..." Sakura said, seeming disappointed. 

"Why do you ask?" Syaoran asked, noticing the look on Sakura's face. 

Sakura sighed. 

"Well, you see, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with...."   


*** to be continued *** 

AN: hahahahahahahahahaha!! I left you with one of my infamous cliffhangers!!   
Muahahahahahaha!!! *evil grin* *taps fingertips* Ex-cellent. Hehehe. Sorry guys. I HAD   
to do it. I know you're probably mad at me for doing that, but please don't let your anger   
for me stop you from reviewing! You can tell me how much you hate me in your review!   
^^;; Oh, and just so you all know, after this fic is finished, I will stop writing fanfics. So   
yeah. Don't be sad...although I don't see why you would be...but oh well. I'll get the next   
chapter out a.s.a.p, kay? I promise. Until next chapter, jaa! ^.~ 


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Wow. I never thought that anyone would tell me to keep writing fics. I totally did   
not expect that. And here I thought no one would mind if I stopped. ^^;;; Guess I was   
wrong. Well, anyway...I wanted to let you all know that I will NOT stop writing fics, but   
I will NOT post them up on ff.net. I'm scared to having another failing fic. I wouldn't be   
able to take it. So, I've come up with a proposal. But you're gonna have to read this   
chapter first! Now read! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I luv ya!! 

----------- 

Note: Anything that looks like --_this_-- symbolizes the lyrics to a song. The song is....well,   
read and see if you recognize it. I'll tell you what the song is at the end. I love the song!! ^^ 

------------ 

**Recap:**

"Oh...well....of course I'm going with a date!" Syaoran said, hoping Sakura wouldn't see   
through his lie. 

"Oh..." Sakura said, seeming disappointed. 

"Why do you ask?" Syaoran asked, noticing the look on Sakura's face. 

Sakura sighed. 

"Well, you see, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with...." 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 13**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

Syaoran stared at Sakura, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. He anxiously waited for   
Sakura to finish her sentence. 

"I was going to ask you to go with.... Tomoyo." Sakura said at last. 

"What!?!?!" Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled out simultaneously. 

"Well, why not? You guys are best friends! You guys should go together. It makes   
sense." Sakura said. 

"Sakura, I already have a date!" Tomoyo said. "No offense, Syaoran." she then said   
sympathetically. 

Syaoran just shook his head, showing that no offense was taken. 

"Sorry, guys. I just thought that--" Sakura was saying before Syaoran cut her off. 

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. It was just a suggestion. No harm done. It's okay."   
Syaoran said, giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Thanks." Sakura said, blushing out of embarrassment.....and Syaoran's smile. 

"Well, we better get going. The bell's gonna ring in 10 minutes, and Sakura and I still   
have things to do." Tomoyo said. 

"Oh, okay." Syaoran said. "I'll see you later then." he said, hugging Tomoyo. 

"Bye, Syaoran." Tomoyo said, releasing him from their hug. 

"Bye, Sakura." he said, waving goodbye. 

"Bye, Syaoran." she said as she walked away with Tomoyo. 

After Syaoran was completely out of view, Tomoyo laughed at Sakura. 

"Wow, Sakura. I can't believe you. You were sooooo close to asking him to the prom,   
but you chickened out last minute." Tomoyo said. 

"I know, I know." Sakura said. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't worry, Sakura. Knowing Syaoran, he'll ask you to go to the prom with him a   
couple of weeks beforehand. You can say yes to him then." Tomoyo said. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Sakura said. "But isn't Syaoran going to the prom with someone   
already? He just said he was." 

Suddenly, Tomoyo stared at Sakura with utter disbelief. 

"Oh..my..god!! Sakura! I thought you knew better!! He _doesn't_ have a date. He was   
lying to you. It was _sooo_ obvious. He didn't want to seem like one of those guys who   
can't get a date, so he pretended he already had one, but it's not true." Tomoyo said. 

"Oh. I knew that..." Sakura said sarcastically, letting out a little laugh. 

"Sure you did..." Tomoyo said with a grin. "Anyway...like I said, he's gonna ask you to   
be his date later on, probably a couple of weeks before prom. When he asks you, you'll   
say yes." 

"Okay." Sakura said. Soon, the bell rang, ending the lunch period. 

As the days passed by, Sakura went back to her flirting ways. Syaoran would constantly   
see her around other guys, flirting with them like crazy. Syaoran tried to keep his cool,   
but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel...jealous. Whenever he got up the courage   
to ask her to the prom, she was always busy and had something to do or had people to   
meet. At this rate, Syaoran was feeling almost hopeless. Maybe he wasn't going to ask   
her to the prom after all. But he had to ask her. His reputation would be completely   
ruined if he didn't. It would make the headlines! "**_Li Syaoran shows up at prom,_**   
**_dateless!!"_** No. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let it happen. After weeks of   
holding on to whatever hope he had left, he finally got his chance to ask Sakura to prom,   
and this is how it went... 

--------- 

Syaoran stood at his locker with Tomoyo. He let out a sigh, beginning to wonder if he   
was just dreaming. Of course, Tomoyo made him realize that everything was a reality. 

"Tomoyo, are you sure she doesn't have a date?" he asked. 

Tomoyo shook her head and laughed. 

"Yes, Syaoran. I'm sure. You know I would never send you out there if she already had a   
date!" she said, smiling. 

"Yeah, that's true." he said while slowly nodding his head. "But what if someone asked   
her to the prom this morning and I didn't know about it!!" 

"Syaoran. You're freaking out over nothing. For the millionth time, she doesn't have a   
date! Now go!" Tomoyo said, giving him a little shove. 

"But what if she-" 

"You know, Syaoran. You're acting very peculiar. You've never _ever_ been nervous   
about asking a girl to go out with you, but now your stomach is tying itself into knots at   
the thought of asking Sakura to prom. Are you _sure_ you don't like her?" Tomoyo   
questioned, placing her hands on her hips. 

Syaoran could feel the color of pink slowly creep to his cheeks. 

"No! I _don't_ like her! It's just that....oh nevermind. I'm going now." Syaoran said,   
feeling frustrated. With that, he walked off to find Sakura. Tomoyo stood there, stifling a   
laugh. 

"Oh, Syaoran. Your life would be so much easier if you would just admit that you like   
her." Tomoyo quietly said to herself. 

Syaoran walked towards the courtyard, where he was likely to find Sakura. Before going   
to look for her, he stopped to calm himself down. He didn't want to seem as if he was   
desperate for a date. Soon enough, he felt confident in himself and was clearly cool and   
collected. He put his hands in his pockets and walked around, scanning the area for   
Sakura. As expected, she was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, reading a book.   
Slowly, but casually, he approached her. He stood in front of Sakura and cleared his   
throat. Sakura noticed him and looked up at him, placing the book in her lap. 

"Hey, Sakura." 

"Hi, Syaoran." 

"How are you?" he asked 

"I'm fine. And you?" 

"I'm fine." 

Sakura looked at him curiously. She already figured out what he was there for, but waited   
to see what he'd do. Silence lingered between the two. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Syaoran finally asked. 

"Sure." Sakura said. 

"Well, I know this is a little last minute, but....I was wondering...would you like to go to   
the prom with me?" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Syaoran noticed her reaction and began to feel his heart race,   
fearing the worst. 

"Don't you already have a date?" she asked questioningly. 

"Oh! Well, my date, she got sick and can't make it. I asked Tomoyo if she knew anyone   
that was available, and she just happened to mention your name, so ... that's why I   
asked." he explained, desperately hoping that she couldn't tell he was lying. 

"Oh, I see." she said. She looked down at her hands, which were neatly placed on top of   
her book.. She then looked up at Syaoran. "Well, in that case....my answer   
is.............................................................................................................................................   
................................................................................................................................................   
.........................................................................................................................................yes.   
I'd love to go the prom with you." she said with a smile. Syaoran smiled at her answer   
and he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Sakura." he said, kneeling on one knee. He took Sakura's hand placed a   
gentle kiss on it. Sakura could feel herself beginning to blush. Syaoran looked into   
Sakura's eyes. "I can't wait." he said a charming tone. Sakura couldn't help but smile. 

"Me neither." she whispered back. Syaoran kissed her hand one last time before standing   
up. 

"I'll see you later." he said while walking away. 

"Bye, Syaoran." she said, waving to him as he left. Soon, Sakura smiled to herself,   
unable to contain her happiness. Coincidentally, Syaoran was doing just the same. 

// Fast forward--> The day of Prom!! \\ 

Sakura was at Tomoyo's house, getting ready for prom. Both girls had been getting ready   
ever since they got out of school, which was at 3 p.m. It was now 6 p.m. and they still   
had stuff to do. Tomoyo had her hair up in tight curls with some loose curls pulled out to   
frame her face. Sakura had her hair down, which was a different look from her usual   
ponytail or pigtails. Sakura's hair reached to just above her shoulders. Both of them still   
had to put on their makeup and their dresses. They had an hour and a half before their   
dates arrived at Tomoyo's house. Working quickly, but carefully, they both put on their   
makeup. Now, they had to put their dresses on. Of course, their dresses were made by   
none other than Tomoyo. Tomoyo had on a lavender dress with spaghetti straps and   
simple flower designs throughout the dress. Sakura had on a pink strapless dress which   
had designs of cherry blossoms on it, appearing as if they were falling. It was 7:25 p.m.   
Perfect timing. In five more minutes, Tomoyo's date and Sakura's date would be   
arriving. The girls looked at each other and squealed with delight. 

"Oh my god, Sakura! You look soooo pretty!!" Tomoyo said with sheer delight. 

"No, not as pretty as _you_ look! You're gorgeous!" Sakura said happily. Suddenly, the   
girls heard a knock on their door. 

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Are you girls ready yet? I want to take your pictures!!" a voice said   
joyfully. It was Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi. 

Tomoyo went to open the door. As soon as Sonomi laid eyes on the two girls standing   
before her, she let out a squeal of delight. 

"Oh my god!! You girls are sooooo beautiful!!!" Sonomi said, hugging the two in a tight   
embrace. 

"Thanks." they both said at the same time. 

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and take pictures!" Sonomi said, taking the girls' hands   
and leading them down the stairs. Tomoyo and Sakura just giggled. They went to front   
entrance, where they stood in front of a beautiful rose bush. There, they took pictures as   
they waited for their dates to come. Then, at 7:28 p.m., Tomoyo's date arrived. After   
stepping out of the black Lincoln Towncar, he made his way towards Tomoyo. A sheer   
rosy color grazed her cheeks as he drew near. 

"Good evening, Tomoyo." her date said. 

"Good evening." she replied. "I'd like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. Her   
name is Kinomoto Sakura." 

Tomoyo's date turned his attention to her. 

"Hello, Sakura." he said, taking her hand. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." he continued,   
placing a kiss on Sakura's hand. "Pleased to meet you." 

Sakura felt a slight tingle in her cheeks. 

"Likewise." Sakura said with a smile. Sonomi smiled with delight. 

"Tomoyo, your date is so charming!" Sonomi said with a wide grin on her face. "I just   
have to get this all on tape!!" With that, she whipped out a camcorder from out of   
nowhere and began taping Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol. Tomoyo sweatdropped while   
Sakura and Eriol giggled. Soon, a black stretch limo pulled up in front Tomoyo's house.   
The chauffeur then stepped out, walked to the back of the limo, and opened the passenger   
door. It was then that Syaoran stepped out of the limo. The instant Sakura saw him, she   
felt her heart begin to beat faster with every step he took towards her. When Syaoran   
reached Sakura, he took hold of her hand and gently kissed it. Soon enough, she could   
feel the color of pink creep up to her cheeks. 

"Hello, Sakura." he said while looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Hello, Syaoran."she said with a smile on her face. 

"You look beautiful tonight." he said, looking at her from head to toe. 

"Thank you." Sakura said, trying not to blush any more than she already was. Syaoran   
turned his attention to Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo. You look absolutely stunning." Syaoran said, also placing a kiss on her hand. 

"Why, thank you Syaoran." Tomoyo said, smiling. 

"Hello, Eriol. It's good to see you again." Syaoran said. 

"It's good to see you too, Syaoran." Eriol said, grinning. 

"You know each other?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah. We're related to each other." Syaoran explained. 

"Ohh." Sakura said. 

Eriol suddenly gave Syaoran a nudge. 

"Hey, we should give them their flowers now." Eriol whispered. 

"Yeah. Okay." he whispered back. 

"Okay, ladies. Before we go, it is our duty to present you with your corsages." Eriol said. 

Suddenly, the chauffeur brought two boxed corsages to Eriol and Syaoran on a satin   
pillow. They both took a box, opened it and removed the corsages. Then, the approached   
their dates and gently placed the corsages on their wrist. Both corsages were white   
carnations. Sonomi tried so hard not to squeak while she was taping them. It was too   
kawaii!! Suddenly, Sonomi screamed. Everyone turned around quickly to see what was   
wrong. 

"Mother! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. 

"No, I'm not okay." Sonomi said. 

"Why? What happened?" Tomoyo questioned. 

"The camcorder's battery died!!!" Sonomi said, breaking into animated tears. Tomoyo   
sweatdropped. 

"Oh well." Sonomi said, sighing with disappointment. "But...I still have my camera!!"   
she said excitedly. "Now get together for some pictures!!" 

Everyone sweatdropped. Tomoyo looked like she was trying to say, 'this isn't my real   
mother.' They all posed together, then they posed for couples pictures. Soon, after   
everyone thought they would go blind from the flashes, it was time to go to the prom.   
They all got into the black limo and soon drove away. 

// At the prom... \\ 

For most of the night, they all danced and talked and danced some more. Throughout the   
night, Syaoran flirted with Sakura, hoping that he'd win her heart. Sakura knew his game   
plan and flirted back, but it was so difficult to hold back her feelings for him. Whenever   
they danced together, she just wanted to melt at the feeling of his arms around her waist,   
but she couldn't. She still had to play hard-to-get. But, oh, how she wanted to drop her   
charade and say, "I love you!" However, she knew she couldn't. All she could think was,   
'It can't get anymore harder than this.' Little did she know that it would be harder than   
ever to contain her emotions... 

Towards the end of prom, the DJ announced that the night was coming to an end.   
Disappointment filled the room. No one wanted the night to end. So, to end the night on a   
light note, he played a slow song for all the couples in the room. The first line echoed   
through the room. 

--_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_-- 

Tomoyo squealed with pure joy when she heard that line. 

"Oh my god! Guys, this is my _favorite_ song! You guys just _have_ to dance to this   
song!" Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura and Syaoran up to stand. They both stood there and   
glanced with each other nervously. "Come on, guys. Let's go." she said happily. Tomoyo   
took Eriol's hand and led him to the dance floor. 

--_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_-- 

Syaoran decided to take charge and took hold of Sakura's hand. 

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" he said, holding her hand as if he was about to kiss it. 

"I'd love to." Sakura said, smiling. He smiled back and led her to the dance floor. 

--_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine,_   
_would I have the strength to stand at all?_-- 

Syaoran slowly wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist and held her hand in his. Sakura   
gave his hand a light squeeze and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they   
began swaying to the song that was filling the room. 

--_I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make_   
_it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with._-- 

Suddenly, Syaoran felt as if he and Sakura were the only ones in the room. As they   
danced together, Sakura felt warm inside and everyone around her disappeared. She   
savored the feeling of being in Syaoran's arms, for she knew that she would never get to   
feel them again. 

--_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you,_   
_then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your_   
_arms?_-- 

Suddenly, Sakura realized that the song fit her perfectly. Everything in those few lines   
explained exactly what she was feelings. She then took the hand Syaoran was holding   
and wrapped both arms around his neck. Syaoran noticed her actions and wrapped his   
arms around her waist. 

--_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you, then why_   
_does your name resound in my head?_-- 

--_If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life? If you're not for me,_   
_then why do I dream of you as my wife?_-- 

As they swayed to the music, Syaoran remembered hearing this song before. He had   
heard it several times on the radio and never really paid much attention to it, but   
suddenly....tonight, it had a whole new meaning to him. 

--_I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true. We'll make it_   
_through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the_   
_one I die with. And I pray that you're the one I build my home with....I hope I love you_   
_all my life._-- 

--_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you_   
_then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_-- 

Upon hearing those words, he could not help but relate to the song. It was describing all   
the mixed up emotions he had been recently feeling about...Sakura. In hopes that this   
wasn't a dream, he pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura looked up at him and gazed into   
his deep amber eyes. Syaoran looked into Sakura's bright emerald eyes and smiled at her.   
She rested her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to dance. 

--_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe_   
_you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. 'Cause I love you, whether it's_   
_wrong or right, and though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your_   
_side_-- 

As they swayed from side to side, they unknowingly lip synched the last words of the   
song together. 

--_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you,_   
_then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_-- 

As the song ended, Sakura and Syaoran slowly pulled away from each other. They looked   
deeply into each other's eyes. Sakura just wanted to melt in his arms. 

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered. 

"Yes?" 

"Sakura...I...." 

Syaoran slowly leaned in. 

Sakura didn't react. She just kept staring into his deep amber eyes. His face was drawing   
near hers, but she didn't bother to move away. Their lips brushed each other very quickly   
and Syaoran pulled away for just a moment, again looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.   
Syaoran slowly leaned in and just when it seemed their lips might touch, he whispered   
three little words Sakura never expected to hear. 

*** to be continued*** 

AN: Muahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! It is yet ANOTHER huge cliffy!!! *evil   
cackle...choking cough* *ahem* Anyways, yeah. That's it for this chappie! Sorry sorry   
sorry! I know these cliffys are sooooo annoying. Did you figure out what the song was?   
It was "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield. ^^ Now, please, please please   
review!!! I'll be ever so grateful!! Thanks a bunch!! ^_^ Oh yeah....here's my proposal.   
I was thinking that I would continue writing fics, but not post them on ff.net. Instead, I   
was thinking of emailing it to people who REALLLLY want to read my fics, that is, if any   
of you are interested in reading my new fics. So what do you think? Is that a little better?   
Tell me in your review or email me, kay? See ya next chapter!! ^.~ 


	15. Chapter 14

AN: WOW!!! I never thought I'd get this many reviews!!! It completely took me by   
surprise! This is definitely the best fic I've written. I have a feeling that this fic will end   
on a VERY positive note! That makes me soooo happy!! *squeak* Things couldn't get   
any better than this!! ^^ Now, time to read!! I want to thank **EVERYONE WHO**   
**REVIEWED** my last chapter!!!! You guys are the absolute best!! You guys make me feel   
much better about myself...I'm so glad you all reviewed!! It made me the happiest little   
girl in the world!!! ^o^ So, thank you SO SO SO SO SO much!!!!! I hope you all like this   
chapter! 

------------ 

**Recap:**

Syaoran slowly leaned in. 

Sakura didn't react. She just kept staring into his deep amber eyes. His face was drawing   
near hers, but she didn't bother to move away. Their lips brushed each other very quickly   
and Syaoran pulled away for just a moment, again looking into Sakura's emerald eyes.   
Syaoran slowly leaned in and just when it seemed their lips might touch, he whispered   
three little words Sakura never expected to hear. 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Chapter 14**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

"The song stopped." Syaoran said. 

Sakura was taken by surprise and was confused by what he said. 

"What?" 

"I said, the song stopped. Everyone's going back to their tables. We should go too before   
we're the only ones left on the dance floor." Syaoran said, gently tugging at her hand. 

Sakura looked around in confusion. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Oh...I knew that." Sakura said, sweatdropping like crazy. She let out a nervous laugh.   
Did she imagine what just happened between them? Did Syaoran really lean in to kiss   
her? Did their lips really brush against each other for .001 seconds? Was that considered   
a kiss? No, it couldn't be. So many questions raced through her mind. She looked at   
Syaoran in search of answers, but found none. He didn't seem as if he was just about to   
kiss her. He seemed perfectly fine...completely normal. Sakura was going crazy and her   
imagination was running wild. What the hell was going on?? 

They arrived at their table where they met up with Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"Hey guys! I hope you two had fun." Tomoyo said with a smirk on her face. Syaoran and   
Sakura both gave her a slight glare, which only caused Tomoyo to stifle a laugh. "Come   
on. The limo's waiting for us." she said. 

With that, Tomoyo led the group towards their limo. As they were walking, Sakura   
seemed to go off into her own world. Syaoran noticed it and began to worry a bit. 

"Sakura. Are you okay?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked   
at Syaoran, snapping out of her world. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura said with confidence, hoping Syaoran couldn't detect her   
nervousness. 

"You sure?" he questioned as he wrapped his arm around her. Sakura gave him a   
reassuring smile. 

"Yes, Syaoran. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." Sakura said jokingly,   
hoping to lighten the mood. Presently, it was working. Syaoran laughed a bit at Sakura's   
comment. 

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." he said, smiling at her. Something about Sakura always   
made him want to smile, but he didn't know what it was or why it happened. 

As they walked to the car, there was a silence between them, but it was a comfortable   
silence. He kept his arm wrapped around her, as if to keep her close to him, afraid that   
she might leave him forever if he let go. 

Soon, they reached the limo and were headed towards a restaurant that overlooked a   
beach. It was the girls' choice to go to the restaurant for the afterprom. Upon arriving at   
the restaurant, they all headed for a private lounge that they had reserved. It had a   
luxurious leather couch that comfortably seated four, a table in the corner of the room   
with four barstools, and French doors that led to a balcony that overlooked to vast beach.   
It was dimly lit and candles softly illuminated the room. Everyone was in awe at the sight   
of the room. 

"Wow, girls. You reserved a really _really_ nice room." Eriol said while walking into   
room. 

"Yeah. You girls did a good job." Syaoran said, walking towards the French doors. 

The girls exchanged glances and smiled proudly. 

"Thanks!" they said at the same time. 

"Let's see....it's12:30 a.m. right now, so we have this room all to ourselves until 3 a.m."   
Tomoyo informed. 

"That's great." Syaoran said. 

"Yeah. It really is." Eriol said in agreement. Soon, they all heard a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked before opening the door. 

"My name is Weilin. I will be your host tonight." he said slowly. Tomoyo then opened   
the door, revealing a middle aged man dressed in a waiter's suit. He greeted them all with   
a smile. 

"I see you are all enjoying the room. Allow me to give you a quick tour." he said,   
entering the room. He continued his mini tour, speaking very slowly. "The French doors   
over there lead to a balcony that has a spectacular view of the beach. Adjacent to the   
French doors is another door, which will take you down a pathway that leads to the   
beach. So, you may choose to stay in here or you may choose to take a stroll along the   
moonlit beach. Please, do make yourselves comfortable. On the table is a list of features   
that are readily available to you. For instance, you may order a television set, which will   
be sent to room immediately upon request. You'll find many more features on our list. I   
hope you all enjoy your stay here." Weilin said. 

"Thank you." Tomoyo said. 

"While I am here, would any of you like something to drink?" Weilin asked. 

"No. None right now. Thank you." Tomoyo said. 

"Okay. Here is a menu if you ever decide to have a meal in here. Just press the button   
next to the door and I or another waiter will be at your service within a minute. If you   
have any questions, just press the button twice to activate the intercom and someone will   
be there to answer whatever question you may have." 

"Okay, thank you." Tomoyo said, desperately trying to hide her annoyance. The waiter   
just wouldn't go away, and his voice was becoming so annoying! She had never heard   
anyone speak that slow before. 

"Enjoy your stay." he said finally before leaving the room. After the waiter left, Tomoyo   
let out a huge sigh and plopped herself down on the couch. 

"Oh...my...god! I thought he would never leave!! And he speaks slower than those   
museum tour guides!" Tomoyo said. 

"Awww...poor Tomoyo." Eriol said, sitting down next to her. "Well, he's gone now, so   
it's all over now." he said smoothly as he wrapped his arm around her. Tomoyo smiled at   
his gesture and giggled a bit. 

"Guys. You have to look at the beach from out here." Syaoran said. Everyone turned his   
attention to him and noticed that he had opened the doors and was out on the balcony. 

Sakura walked over to the balcony, eager to see the view of the beach....and the view of   
Syaoran. (^.~)*wink* 

"Wow!! It's so beautiful!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tomoyo! You have to come and see   
this!" she said excitedly. Tomoyo and Eriol got up from the couch and went out to the   
balcony. A gentle breeze greeted them as they stepped out onto the balcony. They looked   
at the magnificent scenery in front of them and smiled. 

"You're right, Sakura. It truly is beautiful!" Tomoyo said with a smile. 

"Yes, it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, Tomoyo." Eriol said as he gazed softly   
into her eyes. Tomoyo hid her blush and smiled at him. Sakura looked at the two and   
couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey, I have an idea." Eriol said, getting everyone's attention. "How about we have a   
toast?" 

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Syaoran said. 

"Yeah. It sounds good." Sakura said in agreement. 

"Yeah! Let's get champagne!" Tomoyo said as her eyes lit up. 

"Okay. Will do." Eriol said, going back inside to order champagne. He pressed the button   
next to the door and ordered a bottle of champagne. Within a minute, a waiter arrived at   
the door, holding a silver tray which had the champagne and four champagne glasses. He   
quickly entered the room, placed it on the table and left. 

"Wow...that was fast." Sakura commented as she took a seat at the table. 

"Yeah! That was." Tomoyo agreed. 

"Come, everyone. Take a glass." Eriol said, taking hold of the champagne bottle.   
Everyone took a glass and Eriol poured some champagne for them and for himself. He   
carefully placed the bottle back on the silver tray. Soon, everyone stood in a circle and   
held their glass in the air. 

"Here's to a wonderful prom night." Eriol said. 

"Here's to being with friends." Tomoyo said. 

"Here's to the fun we've had." Syaoran said. 

"Here's to the future ahead of us." Sakura said. 

"Here here." they all said at last. They all clinked their glasses together, ending their toast   
and took a sip of their champagne. 

"Ahhh, that was great." Eriol said. 

"Yup." they all said in agreement. 

"So, what do you all want to do now?" Syaoran asked. 

"How 'bout we all stay in for now and just talk, then we can take a walk along the beach   
before we leave." Tomoyo suggested. 

"Yeah. That sounds great." Sakura said. 

"Great! What do you guys think?" she asked Eriol and Syaoran. 

"That's fine with us." Eriol said, taking a seat on the couch. 

"Yeah." Syaoran said in agreement. 

"Okay. Great." Tomoyo said happily as she took a seat next to Eriol. Sakura went out   
onto the balcony. She couldn't stop looking at the wonderful scenery that laid right in   
front of her. She leaned on the balcony, resting her arms on the railing. She closed her   
eyes, took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sakura   
was startled by Syaoran's sudden appearance. 

"Oh! Syaoran. You startled me." Sakura said, placing a hand over her heart. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he said, taking his arm away from her shoulder. Sakura   
smiled at him. 

"It's okay." she said. Syaoran smiled back at her. 

"You know, you're just like the beach in many ways. You're beautiful in both day and   
night, capable of taking my breath away. I could just stare into the mysterious depths of   
your eyes forever." Syaoran said suavely. Sakura smiled at his words and wanted to   
throw herself into his arms, but she had to contain herself. 

"Wow, what a cheesy pick-up line! Did you find that online or something? Oh wait, I   
know. You got that from Eriol, didn't you?" Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm.   
Syaoran was surprised that she didn't become all girlish or blush or anything. She was   
acting like it didn't affect her. 

"No. I did NOT find that online. I just happened to be _very_ good with words."   
Syaoran said, smirking at Sakura. 

"Okay. If you say so." Sakura said, shrugging. As Sakura looked out at the beach,   
Syaoran gave her a weird look. Sakura was hard to figure out and very unpredictable. At   
that moment, he found girls to be more complicated than they already were. 

At around 2:15 a.m., everyone was on the couch, talking with each other. They conversed   
about how well the night went and rummaged through old memories. Soon afterward,   
Tomoyo reminded everyone about the walk on the beach. 

"Let's take a blanket with us so we can sit on the beach if we get tired of walking."   
Sakura suggested. 

"Okay. Good idea." Tomoyo said. "Order one." 

"Okay." Sakura said. She ordered the blanket and soon, they were all out the door,   
heading for the beach. Within minutes, they were on the beach. 

"Let's pick a spot on the beach. Then we can go walking around." Sakura said. 

"Okay. Let's just put it here, then we can go walking around." Tomoyo said. They settled   
in a spot that was located near a dock. "Now, let's go walking." Tomoyo said eagerly.   
After Sakura finished laying out the blanket, she joined the others and began their walk.   
While walking, they decided to play a little game of hide-and-seek. They had a lot of fun,   
scaring the wits out of each other. They also played tag on the beach. Syaoran and Eriol   
decided to run into the water on a spur of the moment impulse. They were soaking wet   
and tried to hug Tomoyo and Sakura in an attempt to get them wet, but they would   
always run away and escape them. When the guys were drying themselves off, Tomoyo   
and Sakura stood at a distance, watching Eriol and Syaoran. The guys had taken off their   
jacket and their vest and unbuttoned their shirts, baring their well built chests and abs.   
Tomoyo and Sakura just died at the sight of them. Thanks to the fire the guys had built,   
they were able to dry up quickly. They buttoned their shirts back up, leaving a couple of   
buttons unbuttoned, but they left their vest and jacket off. For the rest of the night, they   
all sat down and talked. 

"Well, it's a quarter to 3 now." Tomoyo stated. "Eriol, can we go for one last walk?" she   
asked coyly. 

"Of course, my dear." Eriol said, taking hold of Tomoyo's hand. 

"We'll be back when it's time to go. If you two decide to go somewhere, be back here   
five minutes before 3, okay?" Tomoyo said, dusting some sand off her dress. 

"Yes, mother." Syaoran said jokingly. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. 

"Okay. See you guys in a bit." Tomoyo said as she began to walk, holding Eriol's hand. 

"Have fun." Sakura called out as they walked away. 

"So..." Syaoran said. "It's just you and me again, huh?" 

"Yup." Sakura said. 

"Would you like to go for a walk, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was surprised at his   
question. She never expected him to ask that. 

"Sure. I'd love to." Sakura said. With that, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hand and   
helped her up. Soon, they were walking down the beach. Sakura and Syaoran walked   
barefoot in the sand, letting the low waves gently brush their feet. 

At first, they seemed to be a bit nervous around each other, keeping their distance, but   
Syaoran decided to change all that. He had to make Sakura fall for him. As they walked,   
he slowly took hold of her hand. Sakura noticed it, but decided not to react to it. 

"Sakura, I'm so glad you came to prom with me." Syaoran began, breaking the silence   
between them. 

"Yeah. Me too." Sakura said, smiling at him. 

"I'm really glad that we became friends too. I couldn't imagine not being friends with   
you." he said. 

"I feel the same way." Sakura replied, not knowing what else to say. 

"Ever since we became friends, I've felt an attraction towards you." he said, beginning to   
soften his voice. He stopped walking momentarily. Sakura stopped as well and wondered   
what Syaoran was doing. "Lately, I've come to realize that I...really like you." 

"Well, I like you, too." Sakura said. 

"No, Sakura. I don't think you understand me." he said, still holding onto her hand. 

"Then, what do you mean?" Sakura asked, becoming a bit confused. 

"Sakura, I like you alot as a friend, but lately, I've been feeling that maybe we   
should....we should be....more than friends." 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked slowly, preparing for Syaoran's next words. Syaoran   
softly gazed into her eyes and gently squeezed her hands. 

"Sakura...I love you." 

Sakura stared at him in shock. She felt so happy, but so sad at the same time. She knew   
that the next words she would say would deeply hurt him and she would regret saying   
those words forever. 

"I'm sorry, Syaoran, but I....I don't love you." 

A shocked expression crossed Syaoran's face. It was clear that she had hurt him. 

"What?" he asked, filled with disbelief. He was sure that Sakura had fallen for him.   
Whenever he asked himself if Sakura liked him, all previous signs had pointed to yes. He   
felt like she had thrown a million daggers at his heart. 

"Please, don't make me say it again." Sakura said, as she turned her head away and let go   
of his hand. She couldn't look at him anymore. She didn't want to see the hurt in his   
eyes. 

"I don't understand. I thought you-" 

"Syaoran. I already told you. I don't love you." Sakura said firmly. Hearing those words   
again made his heart shatter into a million fragments all over again. Little did he know   
that those words also shattered Sakura's heart. "You're confused." she continued. "You   
probably feel love for Suki, not me." she said. 

"No. I refuse to believe you. I know that you love me! And I know that I love _you_"   
Syaoran said. 

"Please, Syaoran. You're making this difficult." Sakura said, turning her back to him.   
Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. 

"Sakura. I love you. And I know that deep in your heart, you love me too." Syaoran said,   
looking deeply into her eyes. Sakura desperately wanted to drop her act and say 'Yes! I   
love you too.' but she knew all too well that she couldn't. She sighed. 

"I already told you. I-" 

Suddenly, she felt Syaoran's lips press softly against hers. Sakura knew she should pull   
away, but she just couldn't help herself. His soft lips against hers just felt so good. She   
could feel Syaoran's arms around her waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies were   
touching. Instinctively, Sakura kissed him back, not bothering to pull away. For a few   
precious moments, they stood alone on the moonlit beach, kissing each other. Sakura   
realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away from their sweet embrace. She   
turned her head away, not wanting to look into Syaoran's deep amber eyes. She knew   
that if she looked at him, she'd want to kiss him again. 

"Sakura. Please...don't tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you." he said, his   
voice pleading. 

"It meant nothing." Sakura said distastefully. Syaoran let out a heavy sigh. 

"I don't believe that." Syaoran said. 

"Syaoran. I just don't love you, okay? I like you...as a friend...but I don't love you." 

Before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura ran off. Syaoran was about to follow her and   
took a couple of steps, but stopped in his tracks. He didn't know why, but he seemed to   
decided that he should leave her alone. How could this go wrong? He knew that she had   
feelings for him and that she was denying them. But he began to question himself....why   
did he try so hard to make her see that she had feelings for him? Was Tomoyo right? Did   
he really fall in love with her? 

No. He couldn't admit it. But he had to. Denying his feelings Sakura did him no good.   
That night, he realized that he truly did love Sakura. She was his first and only love. He   
really meant it when he said, "I love you" to her. He longed to hold her forever when he   
kissed her. But that was all gone now. He had experienced a feeling that he had never felt   
before. After much thought, he soon realized what it was. It was the feeling of having a   
broken heart. It was that night that Syaoran felt heartache...and it was that night that   
Syaoran realized that he let the one girl he truly loved get away.   


*** to be continued ***   


SN: So....what did you think? Onegai, review! There's one more chapter after   
this...actually...it's an epilogue, but still...one more chapter and then we're done!! Yaaay,   
it's ending! Or...Booooo, it's ending! Whatever you wanna say! But yeah. Next week, I'll   
have it up! I absolutely love the epilogue, especially the ending. But you'll have to wait   
to read that! Heheheh. 'Til next chapter, jaa! ^.~ 


	16. Epilogue

AN: Hi everyone!! OMG!!! The fic is coming to an end!!! *wails and cries* I can't   
believe it!!! Noooooo!!! Anyways....I am soooooo happy!! I can't believe how many   
reviews I got for this fic! And it's thanks to all of the reviewers. I want to thank all the   
people who reviewed the last chapter: **Eki Anime, MEllyL, EasilY AmuseD2, Mini**   
**Sweety, Onigiri Momoko, cHiiSaNa YoUkAi, Shinsei-Kokoro, LiLV13TaNhDaO,**   
**Kawaii-CherryWolf, Shima and Tempis, Ying Lang, Skylover, AnimeObsessionFantasy,**   
**LiL DuDeTte, ChErRy BlOsSoM13, Nightshade47, Kawaii Sakura-Syaoran, Cute Star**   
**Angel, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Illusioner 1412, kawaii berry, Angel of Destiny, aznme,**   
**Tash, Sakume Nohara, Ash Night, Cherry Blossomz91, Bloodlust Night, Carmela-chan,**   
**SweetBabyGurl, Meilin Baby 13, Geo10, freelancewriter, Cute lil JJ, lilazngrl4lyf89,**   
**Chico0221, Diamond Almasy, HanaTenshiHimeko, CCS fic Reader, LiLMorningStar,**   
**cherry sk8r, Mako-chan4, Black Kitty Kat, Diane, White Eternity, Kisakino Ookami,**   
**emerald wolf1, Cystal jade2, Sakura Li 2389**, and, **lilgirlygurl119**. I also want to give a   
special thank you to my (2nd, lol..j/k) best friend, **Starrie**!! I luv ya!! ^^ Anyway, there are   
MANY MANY more people that have reviewed this fic....too many to list, but I hope that   
if you are someone who reviewed my fic and you didn't see you name up there, be   
assured that I will be FOREVER GRATEFUL to you. There is no way my fic would've   
reached **437 reviews** without you! Don't feel bad if you don't see your name up there, cuz   
it will be forever in my mind! Although I will stop posting on ff.net, I WILL continue to   
write....and....maybe I'll think about posting on ff.net again, but for now, if you want me   
to email you my future fics, let me know and leave your email! Again, thank you to   
everyone who reviewed!! I wanted to end this fic with a very positive note, and I see that   
I've definitely reached that goal, so thank you. Now, read on! ^_^ Happy Reading!! 

------------ 

**Recap:**

No. He couldn't admit it. But he had to. Denying his feelings Sakura did him no good.   
That night, he realized that he truly did love Sakura. She was his first and only love. He   
really meant it when he said, "I love you" to her. He longed to hold her forever when he   
kissed her. But that was all gone now. He had experienced a feeling that he had never felt   
before. After much thought, he soon realized what it was. It was the feeling of having a   
broken heart. It was that night that Syaoran felt heartache...and it was that night that   
Syaoran realized that he let the one girl he truly loved get away. 

------------ 

**King of Hearts- Epilogue**

**By: Sapphie**

------------ 

// Syaoran's POV \\ 

So that's how she got away. I told her I loved her, she denied it, and ran away. I should   
have run after her the way I wanted to. But I didn't. I let her run. Why did I do that? To   
this day, I'm still not one hundred percent sure why I let her get away. Maybe because I   
knew that she was denying her feelings for me and she was hurting deep inside. I guess I   
thought that if I pressed on, I'd hurt her more than I already had. That's what my feelings   
told me. Well, I guess you're wondering what happened after that. 

After she ran off, we all met up at the place where we set our blanket. Sakura was there,   
lying on the blanket, staring up at the star speckled sky. She seemed calm. To me, she   
seemed as if she was thinking about what happened, wondering if she did the right thing.   
To Eriol and Tomoyo, she was simply stargazing. After we all met up, we went back to   
the lounge and soon left the place. The limo stopped at Tomoyo's house, letting off   
Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol. (Eriol was taking his own limo back home.) Before I left, I   
hugged Tomoyo to say goodnight. I shook Eriol's hand and we briefly hugged. I was   
hesitant at first to hug Sakura, but I was brave did it anyway. After hugging her, I said   
goodnight. She replied back with a "goodnight" and simply smiled at me, although I   
know she did that out of courtesy. After all was said and done, I got into my limo and   
headed home. 

On the way back to the mansion, I had a sudden urge to see Suki. I called her cell phone,   
and she was up, as I had expected. I asked her if she'd mind if I came over, and she   
happily invited me to come. As my limo pulled up, I saw her waiting for me at her   
window. She came out of her house the moment she saw me. She looked as beautiful as   
ever. Her hair fell down to just below her shoulders and it was a lovely shade of brown. It   
had a mixture of light brown in it too, so I guess it could be considered auburn. I don't   
know. 

Anyway, she came running up to me and we greeted each other with a warm embrace.   
She was clearly happy to see me. We took a seat on her porch swing, as not to disturb her   
parents who were sleeping inside the house. She sat very close to me and leaned her head   
on my shoulder. She asked me how everything was going, and I told her things were   
okay. She then asked me how prom went. I asked how she knew I was at prom, and she   
pointed out my limo and my tux. I felt completely stupid, as you can imagine, but Suki   
just laughed it off. 

Later on, I told her about what happened with Sakura. She was glad that I was able to   
express my feelings for her, but was disappointed that Sakura didn't respond the way I   
had wanted her to. She truly sympathized with me. I could see it in her eyes. I, as well as   
any other guy, could drown in those beautiful green eyes. Actually, it was a mixture of   
hazel and green. In the daytime, it looked more green than hazel, and at night, it was the   
opposite. But anyway, she really did feel sorry for me. 

It was then that she told me that she missed me a lot. She told me that ever since we   
broke up, she hasn't felt the same. She said that whenever she goes out with someone,   
she can't help but compare them to me, and they never meet her standards. She said that   
for long time, she felt like a piece of her was missing; she felt empty inside. She finally   
put it out in the open--she wanted to get back with me. I told her I wasn't sure. I was still   
hurting from what Sakura had done. At that moment, I suddenly began to think that   
maybe it was Suki that I loved, not Sakura. 

They are both very similar to each other. Both have brown hair, both have (almost) the   
same colored eyes, and both have a very similar personality. They can both be very sweet   
and caring, but also very mysterious and unpredictable. Sakura definitely fit that   
descripton, but then again, so did Suki. I then remembered something Sakura had said.   
She told me that I was confused about my feelings. I was confusing my feelings for   
Sakura with my feelings for Suki. I then realized that Sakura may have been right. I was   
totally confused at that moment. Suki noticed that I had suddenly gone haywire and asked   
if I was alright. I tried to play it off, but she wouldn't let me. She knew I wasn't okay.   
She told me to rest my head in her lap and told me to relax. So, I did. That was the one   
moment where I actually felt calm and peaceful. Maybe that's what Sakura was doing   
when she was staring up at the stars. 

While I rested and sorted out my thoughts, Suki softly stroked my hair. Doing that made   
me feel so calm. It felt so nice. At that moment, I thought that maybe, just maybe, my   
feelings of love were really for Suki, not Sakura. Suddenly, I asked, "Suki, do you love   
me?" She was a little shocked to hear me ask that so suddenly, but she smiled down at   
me and said, "Yes, Syaoran. I do believe that I am in love with you." I sat up and smiled   
at her. 

"Suki, I think I love you, but....I can't tell you that I'm a hundred percent sure of it." I   
said, feeling a bit foolish for saying that. Who would ever tell a girl something like that?   
But she was very forgiving. She smiled at me and simply said, "I understand." 

Those words made me believe more and more that it was Suki I loved, but I still wasn't   
sure. All of a sudden, I had an impulse. I sat closer to her and ran my fingers through her   
soft auburn hair. It resembled Sakura's hair a lot. I looked into her eyes and leaned closer   
to her. She knew what I was up to, so she also leaned in. Soon, our lips met. I wrapped   
my arms around her back and pulled her closer to me. Her lips were pressed against mine   
and she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. Then, for some reason, I thought   
about Sakura and how we kissed on the beach. I had pulled her in to kiss me and I could   
tell that she was trying to resist me at first, but I could feel her give in. That's how I knew   
she had feelings for me. I continued to kiss Suki, sorting out my thoughts along the way.   
She didn't seem to mind that I was kissing her for so long, but I knew I had to stop. I   
pulled away and looked into her eyes. In the dusky depths of her eyes, I could she how   
much she wanted and needed me. We sat there, looking each other, neither one of us   
saying a word. 

I stood up and told her that I had to go. It was clear that she didn't want me to leave, but   
she knew I had to. She stood up with me and gave me a long hug. 

"I love you, Syaoran." she said as she pulled away. "Never forget that." 

"I won't." I said. "But I don't want to hurt your feelings. I love you, too, but I don't know   
if that's what I really feel for you." 

Again, I felt so stupid for saying that. She, however, was such a dear. 

"I understand." she said softly while taking my hand. "Just remember that whether it's   
me or Sakura you love, I will always love you. Even if you realize later on that it's not   
me you love, I'll still love you." 

"But Suki, I don't-" 

She placed a finger to my lips. 

"I won't get hurt. I promise. If I'm not the one you love most, then I'll be okay with that.   
I know that I'll be able to move on with my life. There's no sense dwelling in the past.   
What matters most is the present." 

I couldn't help but smile at her. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"You're right." I said. "Thank you." Before I left, I gave her one last kiss to remember   
me by. "I'll let you know as soon as I can." I said after giving her a kiss. 

"Take as much time as you need. I'll always be here..." she said, placing her hand on my   
chest. "...in your heart." Again, I smiled at her. Not another word was spoken after that. I   
got into my limo and drove away, feeling more confused that ever. Was it Suki that I   
loved? Or Sakura? I found my answer on the Monday after prom, which was the last day   
of school. 

On that day, Sakura wasn't in school. The teacher announced to the class that she would   
not be graduating with us. She was moving to England, where her father had another   
archaeological expedition to go on. Apparently, Tomoyo didn't know about it. At lunch,   
she burst into tears, crying her heart out about the loss of one of her friends. She cried   
into my chest, and I held her in my arms, comforting her as best as I could. That night,   
Tomoyo told me that she went to Sakura's house after school in hopes that Sakura hadn't   
left yet. Her instincts were right. Sakura was just about to leave for the airport. She told   
me that they were crying non-stop. I can only imagine how long that lasted. She also told   
me that she gave Sakura her phone number and address so they could always keep in   
touch. As Tomoyo was telling me about how she watched Sakura's plane fly away, I   
could suddenly feel and emptiness inside of me slowly develop. This is what Suki must   
have felt when I left her. I was feeling the same emptiness she felt. At that instant, I   
realized that it was Sakura that I loved the most. 

Immediately, I went to Suki's house. I rang her doorbell and anxiously waited for her to   
open the door. She soon opened the door and smiled at me. I gave her a smile, but she   
could tell it wasn't a happy smile. I stood there, opening my mouth to speak, but I   
couldn't get the words out. 

"So, have you figured out who the one you truly love is?" she asked, knowing that I was   
having difficulty speaking. 

"Yeah. I did." I finally managed to say. Suki just looked at me, patiently waiting for me   
to continue. "I figured out who I truly love today. It's...it's Sakura. She's the one I love   
the most. I realized that today when she didn't come to school." I explained. "When she   
wasn't there...when I knew I would never see her again, I began to feel an emptiness   
building inside me, feeling as if..." 

"Feeling as if a part of you was missing." Suki said, finishing my sentence. "Yes. That's   
how I knew that I loved you. And it seems you've realized your love for Sakura the same   
way." Suki said, laughing a bit. 

"Yeah." I said. "Thank you for everything, Suki. And, I'll always love you, as a very dear   
and very close friend. You'll always have a place in my heart. And I'll never forget you."   
I said. She smiled at me. 

"You'll always have a place in my heart too, Syaoran. I'll never forget you." she said. We   
hugged each other. 

"I'll be leaving for the summer. I'm not sure if I'm coming back, but I promise that I will   
visit you in the future. I promise. So, while I'm gone, keep in touch." I said, handing her   
a piece of paper with my phone number and email address on it. 

"I will." she said as she took the paper into her hands. With that, we said goodbye. That   
was the last day I saw her. As we had promise, we kept in touch. I was able to visit her   
once in a while. I was also able to keep in touch with Tomoyo and John and a whole   
bunch of other people. 

It's been 8 years since this all happened. I'm a 26 year old man now; healthy, alive, and   
completely different. Well, almost completely. Girls still want me. Then again, you can't   
blame them. After all, I still look good. Hehe. 

Anyway, my life since that year has been a rollercoaster ride. I've gone through many   
ups, downs, and turn-arounds. During college, I didn't have a steady girlfriend. I mean, I   
_did_ date, but none of them compared to the girl I loved most. They didn't even   
compare to Suki! So, I could often be found at a local lounge or something, by myself.   
Tomoyo was lucky in love. Since highschool, she had been dating Eriol steadily. Now,   
they're married. They got hitched a couple of years ago. I was Eriol's best man. It was so   
great to see Tomoyo so happy with Eriol. I was hoping to see Sakura at their wedding,   
but Tomoyo told me that she couldn't make it. She was in America, helping her dad with   
his expeditions. I had known for a while that it would be nearly impossible to find Sakura   
again. She was so busy, she probably didn't have time for boyfriends. Tomoyo knew how   
disappointed I was when Sakura wasn't there. At the reception, Tomoyo approached me   
and tried to cheer me up. She said, "I know you love Sakura. I've known it all along. And   
I hate seeing you like this. I'm sure that you'll get to see her again soon. I'll make sure of   
it. And if things don't work out between you and her, I'm sure you'll find love again in   
someone else." 

I was quite skeptical at first. Tomoyo said she was going to make sure I saw Sakura   
again, but I was highly doubting it at the time. Sakura was always so busy...there was no   
way she would have time to see me. She probably didn't want to me ever again after   
what happened on prom night. But, I had to have just a little faith. Maybe I _would_   
get to see her again. So, I waited...for 3 years....and she never came to see me. Tomoyo   
was wrong. I was never gonna see Sakura again. At that point, I figured that if I was   
_really_ to have someone in my life to love, fate would step in and put someone in my   
life for me. And that's exactly what fate did. 

Now, I have a lovely wife. I'm so glad to have found her. I never would've thought that   
I'd marry someone as wonderful as my wife. She is the light of my life. I don't know   
what I'd do without her. Coincidentally, my wife is someone I was very close to in   
highschool. You all know her, of course. I will never forget the moment I met up with her   
after years of being apart. In high school, I remembered staring at her from across the   
room. She had captured my heart then, and when I saw her again, she was still able to   
capture my heart. When I reunited with her, I could not deny my feelings for her, and she   
couldn't deny her feelings for me either. Everyday, I cherish her. I appreciate her so   
much. I don't know how my life would be now without her. Every morning, I wake up in   
my warm bed and turn around to see my wife's lovely face. I always smile at the sight of   
her. Her brown, auburn-ish hair always falls into her face whenever she sleeps. Even with   
all her hair in her face, she still looks beautiful. 

At our wedding, Tomoyo gave us a wonderful wedding present. It was a picture of my   
wife and I when we were in highschool. I thanked Tomoyo so much for that present. That   
picture of us means so much to me. I'll never forget those days. I'll never forget the night   
I kissed her...that kiss made me realize so many things. I really should thank her for it.   
*sigh* Well, those days are over now. Like Suki once said, "There's no sense dwelling in   
the past. What matters most is the present." I'll always love her for saying that. That's the   
one phrase that has keep me going all these years. So, since there's no sense dwelling in   
the past, I'll end my memoir here. What matters most is the present, and what I have now   
is more than I ever could've asked for. So, when I finish writing, I'll crawl into my warm   
bed, where my wife will be waiting for me. Before we fall asleep, she'll give me a kiss   
goodnight and tell me she loves me, and I'll do the same. Then, I'll wrap my arms around   
her and pull her close to me, never wanting to let her go. After she falls asleep in my   
arms, I'll look over at our dresser and look at the picture Tomoyo gave us...the picture of   
my wife and I....on prom night. And softly, I'll whisper to the girl that got away, "I'll   
never let you go again."   


*** The End ***   


AN: *sniff sniff* I loved that ending!! Did you? If you did, leave a review (please) ! Or   
you can leave a little goodbye note....or you can just not review at all ( I don't mind!).   
Oh, and in case you didn't get it, Syaoran's wife is Sakura, but I'm sure everyone was   
able to figure that out, right? ^^ So, I hope I have made everybody happy. It ended with   
S+S! *cheers* YAAAY! So yeah. Enough rambling! Review pls!! ^_^ 


End file.
